Fairy Tail's New Dragon
by xXGoldenFlameXx
Summary: One day, a mysterious girl arrives at Fairy Tail, but passes out? What will they do when they find out who she is?
1. Chapter 1: The Girl At The Door

**Disclaimer! I do not own fairy tail. I only own the story and one of the main characters. **

** CHAPTER 1: The Girl At The Door **

**?/POV**

My legs tired out from underneath me, but I need to keep going. I sense a large amount of magic power, but I can't seem to find where it came from. Maybe it's coming from one of those magic guilds I've been hearing about.

"Man! They're as reckless as ever!" I turned as I noticed a shop keeper talking to a customer.

"I agree. That Fairy Tail's got a lot of spunk. I heard that they have three dragon slayers!"

_'Dragon Slayers?'_ I thought._ 'Then they're just like me! I need to find them right away.'_

I stepped up to the stand, trying to hold myself up as best as I could.

"Excuse me, but where can I find Fairy Tail?"

"Well sweet heart, their guild is up there by the mountains ya' see?"

"Thank you" I mumbled as I gazed at the building in the distance.

"Wa'tcha gonna do up there? If you ask me, I'd stay away from them reckless drunken bastards." He laughed as I waved him good-bye.

The closer I was to this magic guild, the stronger the magic was. I could almost harness this energy from thin air only a couple yards from the entrance.

By high noon, I could see clearly what the Fairy Tail guild hall was like. It was grand and covered with wild life. The colors matched so well with the scenery. I just wanted to take it all in. I inhaled deeply as I crossed under the beautiful arch lined with vines and a sign that held the name "Fairy Tail".

I approached the sky high doors. My eyes gleamed with excitement to meet these three dragon slayers. With shaking knees and frail hands, I slowly pushed the doors wide open to reveal myself. Taking a step inside, wide and curious eyes stared at me when suddenly, an intense pain coarsed through my body.

It was almost indescribeable. It felt like I had been pierced several times in every part of my body. I clutched my stomach because it seemed to be the core of my suffering. I couldn't help but scream in agony as I fell to the ground with a loud thud. Yells of confusion and worry bursted out loud, but that soon faded away when I blacked out, leaving my small body cold.

**NORMAL/POV**

Fairy Tail's guild hall was especially lively today as the wizards conversated with each other and had a good drink.

"Hey Luce! Wanna go on a job?" A spiky pink haired male rushed over to the blonde with big, brown chocolate eyes as it met with his onyx ones.

"Eh, sure why not Natsu? I think I need to pay rent later this month anyway" Lucy agreed as she turned around and gave Natsu a soft smile.

She glanced over to a girl in armor who had long scarlet hair eating a slice of strawberry cake.

"Hey Erza! Wanna come with me and Natsu?" The scarlet hair crossed her legs as she nodded slightly.

Lucy walked over to a young man with dark hair and a necklace.

"Oi! Gray! Put some clothes on would ya'? Anyways, wanna go on a job with the rest of us?"

"Sure. I need a workout, plus that flame bastard is gonna get a lesson beat into him."

"What was that ice princess!?"

"Oh you heard what I said you fire-breathing idiot!"

Lucy sweat-dropped as she back away from the two morons butting their head with each others.

"Okay then, it's settled. I'll go take a look at the request board for some high paying jobs." She walked away as the two continued to argue.

"Hold on a sec." Natsu started to sniff the air, wiggling his nose in the process.

"Hey Pinkie! Get back here and fight!" Grey shouted, shaking his fist violently in the air.

"I smell something... strange." Gray raised his eye brow, confused at what he was talking about.

The guild hall doors creaked as they opened to reveal a young girl standing at the entrance. She had long black hair with maybe a few red highlights in her bangs that covered her right eye. Her clothes were dirty and some areas like her arms and legs had shredded pieces of cloth hanging by a thread. A short, scale patterned skirt with a single sleeved shirt (the sleeve was on her right arm) made with black silk and had ruffles on the edges, along with white boots was all she seemed to have.

The girl took a single step, saying nothing. An ear-splitting shriek broke the silence, as everyone saw the girl scream in pain as she held to her stomach and drop to the floor.

"Guys we gotta help her!" Erza commanded as she rushed to the side of the tattered up child along with another child with straight blue hair, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray.

"She's so lifeless. All of a sudden she just drops." Lucy muttered, her hand covering her mouth with her eyes open wide.

"I'll use my sky magic to help her." The blue haired girl panting while holding her hands over the lifeless body.

A small magic circle appears as light flows from it. Erza notices the girl breathing again, but in an irregular rhythm.

"Natsu carry her to the infirmary immediately! She's alive, but looks like she passed out. We also need to call Porlyusica for help. Lucy I'll leave that up to you."

Both Natsu and Lucy did as they were told. Natsu picked up the girl bridal style and carried her to the infirmary as Lucy followed by Gray ran out the doors to get Porlyusica.


	2. Chapter 2: Dargon The Dragon

**Disclaimer! I do not own fairy tail. I only own the story and one of the main characters.**

**CHAPTER 2: Dargon the Dragon**

**LUCY/POV**

"Hey Gray! Do you know who that was?" I asked, taking heavy breaths as we both continued running to Porlyusica.

"I have no idea. Seriously, all of a sudden a random girl comes up to us and faints!? I've got no clue what's going on." Gray replied, bewildered from the abrupt emergency.

I looked ahead and in the distance, there was a house where the old lady lived. "Great we're almost there, just... a little bit... longer."

We both rushed up to the door and began pounding on it. The door swung open, leaving an elderly woman standing there looking in disgust.

"What are you doing here!" She shouted. "I hate humans! Now shoo! Leave me alone!"

"Porlyusica... _huff huff_ ... it's urgent. We need your help. We'll explain on the way." By the expression her face, she knew I was serious.

Porlyusica dropped her broom and accompanied us on the way back.

**NORMAL/POV**

The exceeds _[Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily (or Lily for short)]_ came back from a job and heard the news. They all met up with the rest of the group in the infirmary.

Inside a small bed, lay the girl who nearly dropped dead. Her breathing was still inconsistant and quick paced while her body lay still.

"This doesn't look too good. She's unconscious and is coming down on a really bad fever." A girl with blue hair sighed as she took another glance at the poor person laying in bed. "My sky magic can only do so much, only Porlyusica will know what to do."

"It's alright Wendy. As long as that girl is breathing, we'll be fine for now." Erza patted Wendy on the back as she examined the child even farther. "Who is this? Does anyone have an idea?"

Natsu gazed at the girl as words escaped his lips. "This girl. This is who I smelled earlier."

Confused, Natsu scratched his head. "Why does she have a familiar scent? Geez, what the hell?! I know I haven't met her before."

"Aye sir!" shouted Happy.

"Now that I think about it. She does smell like someone I've met before. But who?" Wendy wondered curiously as she placed her hand on her chin.

A man sitting on a chair in the back of the room grunted. "Well something's suspicious about her I can tell you that. Gihi." Everyone turned around, except Erza who was still focused on the girl, to see a tall, well-built guy with metal studs located almost everywhere with long, spikey black hair chewing on pieces of metal.

"Well yeah, from what I heard, she just walked into the guild hall and fainted after screaming from what looked like pain." Lily said, wondering about the rest of the story.

"What are you guys starin' at?" Huffed the man as he stood up and made his way to the side of the bed. He observed her body when he too could notice the scent.

"You smell it too huh Gajeel?" Natsu pointed out as Gajeel gave a slight nod.

Just then the doors bursted open. Porlyusica followed by Lucy and Gray entered the room. The old woman saw the child and immediately yet calmly rushed to the foot of the bed. She observed the girl for a few moments and opened her cape. Under her cape she kept three bottles of solution, she grabbed the second one and opened it up. Porlyusica grabbed a small spoon then filled it with the solution to the edge. Placing the tiny bottle on a bed-side table, she carefully fed the solution to the unconscious child before her.

They couldn't help but watch as Porlyusica performed her procedure.

"I hope she's okay." said Carla, worrying about the girl.

Now standing straight again, she nodded calmly to reassure the folks that the girl would be fine.

"You guys should leave her for a little bit. She seems to have sustained a magical injury. With a little time and rest, she should be getting back to a healthy state. I will stay here to keep a close eye on her."

The group nodded back and quietly walked out of the room.

As Porlyusica closed the door behind them, she glanced back over her shoulders. It's _'This energy..._ _powerful, but in such a young girl. Who is she?' _

**LUCY/POV**

When we arrived with Porlyusica, a weight was lifted off my chest. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, the exceeds, and I stared at them while she was treating this girl. Nothing but more questions filled the empty gaps of my mind. _'Man this kid had it tough. We were lucky to even get here in time.'_

When Porlyusica finished treating her, we left quietly so we wouldn't disturb her during her rest. As we stepped out of the room, Master Makarov, as well as the rest of the guild, awaited for us to answer their questions.

First was Master, "What's her condition?"

"She's doing fine. Right now she has to rest. Apparently she got a magical injury." Erza explained relieving the Master's worried face.

"Hmm I see... And Natsu was it her you smelled when you and Gray were arguing?" Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't met her yet she has a familiar scent. It's the same with Gajeel and Wendy too. But we just can't put a finger on it."

"That girl..." Master paused as he was almost reluctant to say it. "Bears very much magical energy. When she is fully rested and well, we will go ask her a few things."

I took in a deep breath as we all split up the conversation and returned to our normal spots.

"Well I guess we're not going on that job today."Muttered Gray as he plopped down in a seat in beside me.

After that scare, I thought it was best to get back to our conversations. I waved over to a girl with short light blue hair and glasses as she approached the table.

She began to speak as she also took a seat. "Hey Lu-Chan. So... what do you think about that girl in the infirmary?"

"I don't know Levy, but she's mysterious that's for sure. Makarov's right. What is she like twelve, thirteen? For someone so young and little, I could sense lots of energy from her, even when she fainted."

"Yeah I could feel it too Lu-Chan." Levy said, as pulled a book out from under her arm and began reading. I turned to my left to see Gray, still sitting there.

"Uh Gray, your clothes." I tried to muffle my little chuckles as I pointed towards him.

"What the hell? I swear I broke that habit a while ago! God dammit where's my shirt?" He grunted only in his boxers.

"Jeez ice stripper! If you're not gonna wear clothes you might as well work at the night clubs while you're at it." Natsu smirked.

"Excuse me Flame Brain! At least I don't drop twenty I.Q. points everyday." Gray fired back as they both yet again started to argue.

I giggled again as the Fairy Tail atmosphere went back to normal. We continued to chat as high noon soon changed to evening.

**NORMAL/POV**

The sun had set by the time Porlyusica finally left the infirmary. Right behind her followed the girl who was out cold a few hours earlier. All the members were still there as they saw the girl take a seat in front of the Master.

"Greetings child. What is your name?" Greeted Master Makarov.

Shyly the girl answered. "M-my name is Selene Dargon. My last name means dragon in French."

"Wa-wait a second! Your last name means dragon?" Natsu yelled in a surprised tone.

"Yes." Selene continued. "And I'm also a dragon slayer." Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy all had their jaws drop to the floor in surprise.

"No way!" shouted Happy, shocked from Selene as well.

"Hold on which generation are you? First, second, or third. And if you were taught by a dragon did they leave you on the seventh day of the seventh month in the year seven-hundred seventy-seven?" Natsu kept throwing questions, but both Wendy and Gajeel tried to hold him back.

Selene giggled slightly. "Well... judging from your scents, you three are the children of Grandine, Metallicana, and Igneel."

Natsu paused saying nothing, but his expression could say everything he thought. Gajeel broke the silence, even though he was just as shocked as Natsu and Wendy were.

"Gihi, so that explains why you smelled funny and familiar. You smell like a dragon."

"So what element are you?" Wendy questioned, shaking out of her frozen state.

"Well it's getting a little late to show you guys now. Tomorrow I'll demonstrate my magic to all of you." Smiled Selene.

Everyone else in the guild was still astonished that she was a dragon slayer, so no one said a word except for some of Team Natsu and Master Makarov.

"How old are you 'cause you look really cute?" asked Lucy, curious to know her age.

"I'm twelve, turning thirteen next month."Selene answered.

"Hmm I see my child. I have one more question." Makarov said looking into Selene's golden eyes. "Would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Selene filled with excitement as she gave a childish nod. "Of course! It would be an honor to be a part of Fairy Tail."

"It's settled then. Tomorrow we celebrate a new member's arrival!"

"Yeah!" Cheered the members of Fairy Tail.

"Aye sir!" Cheered the exceeds.

"Wait a second." Erza said ruining the moment. "Where is she gonna stay?"

The cheers died down into mumbles and mutters of confusion. Lucy decided to speak up.

"Selene can stay at my place for the night."

"Are you sure it won't be much trouble?"

"No problem! Plus in the morning, how 'bout Wendy, Erza, Carla, and I take you clothes shopping."

"That's sounds great! I'm looking forward to it." Selene thanked, giving Lucy a grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Selene's Element

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story and one of the main characters. **

**CHAPTER 3: Selene's Element **

**NORMAL/POV**

Lucy and Selene waved good-bye as they head out of the guild. They walked to Lucy's apartment chattering about girl things. Both of the girls paused in front of a large building.

"I live here." Lucy pointed to the door. "Follow me."

"Okay." Selene stepped into the lobby and continued up the stairs behind Lucy.

Lucy stopped in front of her apartment door as she took out a room key from a compartment in her pouch. While unlocking her door, she pushed it open to show Selene her home. "Not bad for 70,000 jewel a month, eh?"

"Woah it's beautiful Lucy." Selene gasped as she entered the apartment.

"Oh thank god, Natsu isn't in here." Lucy stated as she pretended to wipe a sweat off of her forehead.

"Isn't Natsu the pink haired dragon slayer? And why would he be in here?"

Lucy didn't know how to explain it, so she just went the straight forward route. "Yeah and well... He has a tendency to break into my apartment. And sometimes he stays here for the night."

Selene couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh I didn't know it was like that between you two."

"I swear! It's not what you think." Lucy bursted out nervously. "He always comes here uninvited and I just deal with it."

"Okay, I believe you Lucy." Selene grinned while taking a seat onto Lucy's bed.

"So uh Lucy, what kind of magic do you use?" Selene questioned, smiling contently as she couldn't hold it in.

"Well, Selene I am a celestial wizard, so I have keys to summon spirits from another world." Lucy points to her side pouch as she grabs a key ring, revealing a bundle of keys. "See? The gold ones are from the Zodiac collection. I have ten out of the twelve spirits. There's also bronze keys. These are more common than the Zodiac keys." Lucy takes one of the bronze keys off the ring. "How about I show you one?"

Selene gave a quick nod, anticipating which spirit Lucy was going to show her.

"Open! Gate of the dog! Nicola!" Lucy chanted as a bright light surrounded her and the sound of a clock chime filled Selene's ears. Out of nowhere, a little snowman like character appeared, shaking like a little chihuahua.

"Aww! It's so cute!" complimented Selene as she giggled.

"These spirits don't take much magic energy to summon, so wizards keep their gates open as companions." Lucy explained. "This is Plue. Plue, meet Selene."

"Nice to meet you Plue." Greeted Selene looking at it next to her.

"Pun pun." Plue went, giving an adorable wave to the girl in front of it.

"Hey Selene, you want to borrow some clean clothes for the night? You can take a nice bath as well."

"That would be awesome. Thanks Lucy." Selene stood back up.

"The bathroom's that way. I'll get you some pajama's out of my closet and I'll meet you in there." Lucy pointed at a door across the room as she walked to the closet on the other side.

Selene opened the bathroom door to see a small bath tub with elegant towels folded next to the sink. Lucy followed Selene into the room holding carefully folded pajamas. She placed the clothes on the counter and gave a soft smile to Selene while walking out and closed the door.

She was grateful to have met such kind people. Selene turned the water on in the tub and looked for some soap. Once she found it, she carefully squirted some into the tub and mixed it around to make sure the soap was evenly distributed. When the water became warm, Selene stripped her clothes off and stepped into the water. She sank into the tub in relaxation and sat there reminiscing about her new friends at Fairy Tail.

_'Everyone is so nice to help a stranger. They helped me get better. And tomorrow I'm going to be officially part of this amazing guild. They're all connected like family. No wonder I sensed such great magic power. It's the power of their feelings.'_

After a few minutes of scrubbing in the tub, she got out and wrapped herself in a towel, drying her body as well. When she finished drying her hair, Selene looked at the white and red striped pajamas and put them on. Lucy's clothes were a bit baggy on her, but Selene didn't mind one bit. A sigh left her lips as she stared at her own dirty clothes.

Lucy was sitting at her desk reading a book as she turned around to see the girl in her pajamas. "Sorry if it's a little big, but you look cute though."

Selene smiled. "It's no big deal, you don't have to apologize. I am thankful to meet and soon be a part of such an amazing guild."

"Oh I almost forgot where you are going to sleep. I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me." Lucy's cheeks grew a little pink.

"Oh not at all. After all, we're both girls right?" Selene cheerfully agreed growing a little pink herself.

Selene climbed into the bed followed by Lucy who closed her book. It was a little awkward, but they didn't face each other while both of their eyes grew heavy and they fell asleep.

The early morning sunlight lit through the window of Lucy's room and hit her face, waking her up along with Selene. Lucy sat up in bed and yawned, stretching her arms and legs as she normally did. Selene got out of the bed and sleepily made her way to the bathroom. Lucy got onto her legs as well and made her way to her closet. She grabbed her clothes and did her daily routine while helping Selene along the way.

After Lucy took her morning shower and dressed herself in a blue skirt and a shirt with a cross over it_ (Like her first outfit in the anime),_ she walked to the door and waited for Selene to finish catching up. Selene wore her outfit from yesterday, but she washed it earlier, so it was just a little torn up now.

"You ready to go shopping? Then later we'll grab something to eat at the guild." Lucy smiled motioning Selene to follow her.

"Yeah." Selene went after Lucy as she closed the door behind her.

As the two left the building, Lucy and Selene met up with Erza, Wendy, and Carla who stood waiting for the two.

"Hey guys." Selene waved gently at the group.

"Hello." replied Erza.

"So Lucy do you know any spots that have clothes for Selene?"

"Of course. There's a market near the guild that sells some really cute fashion items. We can go there." Lucy suggested with a grin on her face.

The group of girls made their way to the market.

"Go ahead choose anything you want." Erza encouraged, looking at Selene.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to make you spend too much." Selene asked.

"It's fine. Go on and choose some new clothes." Lucy nudged.

While looking at the vast amounts of clothing, Selene picked out an outfit that she just adored. Because she was a dragon slayer, she decided to stay in the theme. Her new clothes included a white one sleeved top _(just like her old one)_ with black ruffles, a white scale patterned skirt, black boots that went up to her knees, and a large white bow that held the side pony tail on her head.

"How do I look guys?"

"Wow Selene! You look so cute." Cheered Wendy.

"I think so too." Agreed Carla.

Both Erza and Lucy nodded while looking at Selene.

"Great! Now lets head to the guild for breakfast!" Lucy said joyfully.

**Meanwhile, at the guild...**

"Man, what's taking them so long?" Natsu wondered out loud.

"Why are you so worried Natsu? They said they were going clothes shopping yesterday. Don't you remember Salamander?" Gajeel replied as he sat at the bar chewing pieces of iron.

"I'm just curious to know what element she is. Aren't you wondering too?"

"Well yeah, but there's no need to worry them not being here."

"Whatever."Natsu scowled. "I'm bored."

The doors of the guild open suddenly to let all the guild members see the group of girls.

"Finally!" Natsu exclaimed. "Are you gonna show us your element now?"

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. "You idiot where are your manners! At least let her have breakfast first!"

"Jeez, sorry." Natsu muttered turning away and lying down to take a nap.

Selene walked to a table along with the rest of the girls and sat down.

Lucy called to a girl with long white hair in a brownish red dress carrying a tray. "Hey Mira! Can we order please?"

She approached the table and smiled as she pulled out a notebook. "Of course! What would you like today?"

"I'll have a slice of strawberry cake.", went the red head.

"Me and Carla will have waffles." Wendy ordered.

"Um I'll have the omlet please and Selene what do you want?" Lucy asked.

"The soup sounds good." Replied Selene.

Mira scribbled down the orders gave them all a gentle smile. "Your orders will be ready soon."

While they waited, Lucy decided it was the perfect time to introduce Selene to the rest of the guild. "Ok so let's see. You know the master and me. I guess you don't know much about everyone else." Lucy chuckled.

"Well I didn't get a proper introduction from everyone I guess." Selene said scratching her head.

"I'm Wendy and this is Carla. I'm the sky dragon slayer." Selene looked at the long blue hair girl and her cat.

"I'm Erza and I use requip magic." The red head said.

"Natsu is the pink haired fire dragon slayer. The long spikey black haired guy is Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer. The shirtless guy over there is Gray. He's an ice-make wizard..." Lucy continued to tell Selene about each Fairy Tail member as she tried to remember everyone's names.

"Food's ready!" Mira sang as she placed the plates on the table.

"Great I'm starving!" Selene boasted as she and everyone at the table ate their meals.

As she consumed her last bite, Lucy reminded the group about the Fairy Tail insignia. "Hey, when is Selene going to get her mark?"

A voice from behind interupted. "Right now actually."

The girls turned around to see Mirajane holding a stamp with the guild's insignia on it. "Where would you like the mark to go and in what color?" She asked, smiling at Selene.

Selene thought about it for a moment. She pointed to her left shoulder. "Black please." She confidently stated.

Mirajane nodded as she pressed the stamp onto Selene's shoulder. With a little bit of sparkle, the Fairy Tail insignia appeared, making Selene an official member of Fairy Tail.

"Yay! I'm so happy!" cried Selene as she jumped up and down. "Now... It's time for me to show you my element."

"Finally!" Natsu perked up as he jumped from his nap.

"But I'll need the dragon slayers to help me with my demonstration."

"Are you serious?" Wendy asked curiously.

Selene nodded. "But we'll have to go outside."

The three dragon slayers stared at each other for a second then followed her out along with the rest of the guild.

All the members stood behind Selene, waiting for her to make her move.

"Alright guys." Selene looked at the group of three. "This is what I need you to do." She pointed up. "You all are going to use your dragon roar and aim it up towards the sky."

"What the? How's that gonna show us your power?" Natsu shouted.

"Hey Salamander. Would you just shut up and do what she says. You were the one who was the most curious after all." Gajeel smirked.

"Fine." grunted Natsu as they all circled around Selene.

_SKY DRAGON! _

_IRON DRAGON! _

_FIRE DRAGON! _

_ROAR!_

The guild members awed at the three spirals fired into the sky in unison. Selene smirked as she then began to inhale all three elements through her mouth. The three dragon slayers' jaws dropped to the ground as the saw her completely consume their magic.

"Wait a second! If you consume other types of magic other than your own won't you get sick?" Lucy yelled, worrying about her friend's health.

"I probably should've told you this earlier. My element. I have mastered... ALL OF THEM." She stated as she wiped her mouth. Selene's remark froze everyone completely as she chanted.

_SKY IRON FIRE DRAGON! _

_UNISON ROAR!_

A white magic circle opened before her. She release a huge spiral of flames surrounded by air and iron into the sky. The magic could be seen miles away. Natsu felled to his knees while shocked and astonished by Selene's attack. Everyone stared with their mouths wide open and eyes huge from shock.

"H-how's that even possible?" Lucy stuttered, her eyes wide open.

As the spiral soon disappeared, Selene turned around and gave a childish smile, "Because I am from the Dragon Realm."


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story and one of the main characters. **

**CHAPTER 4: The Reunion **

**|As soon as the spiral disappeared, Selene turned around and gave a childish smile, " Because I am from the Dragon Realm."|**

**NATSU/POV**

_'Dragon Realm? How's that possible? Igneel never told me about a Dragon Realm. If that's where she's from then she has to know something about the disappearance of our dragons right?'_

My eyes, wide open from shock. I couldn't say anything even if I tried. I looked over to Wendy and Gajeel. Their expressions were the same as mine, surprised and shocked yet unable to express their curiosity.

Someone finally spoke in the crowd of bewildered members. "So how did you learn this dragon slayer magic Selene?" It was none other than Gramps.

"Well..." Selene's voice trailed off into the air. "I learned this magic from all the dragons in the Realm. Including Grandine, Metallicana, and Igneel. I possess every single element of the dragon's power; fire, sky, iron, water, earth, lightning, shadow, light, and even celestial dragon slaying magic."

"C-celestial?" Stuttered Lucy still staring at the long black-haired girl.

Selene gave a light nod, "But you see even if I have mastered all the elements, my main one is..._ dark dragon slaying magic_."

I finally could push out words from my gaping mouth. "_Dark. Dragon. Slaying. Magic_?"

"Yes, but I only use it when I am flowing with darkness inside me. But my darkness isn't the same as evil. My darkness energy comes from my hatred and anger. Much like when one of your members get hurt. You get angry and start flowing with hate." Selene paused almost hesitant to keep speaking.

"Let's go inside and continue talking about this." Erza proposed.

We all nodded our heads without saying another word and walked into the guild hall.

**LUCY/POV**

When everyone took a seat at one of the tables, they all sat quietly, but I could tell they had as much questions as I had to ask. Especially Natsu, he stilll had that look in his eyes, it may look like a mean glare, but they were filled with confusion.

I still couldn't think straight after hearing that Selene could use celestial magic. I can't help but wonder about what kind of magic this would be. I thought it couldn't have been anything like summoning spirits because she seemed surprised when I introduced her to Plue.

My train of thought was interrupted when Selene continued to speak.

"As I was saying earlier, my main magic is dark. I learned this from a dragon also."

"Don't tell me. It can't be..." Gajeel mumbled under his breath enough for me as well as the rest of Team Natsu to hear.

"Acnologia." Selene's words silenced everyone's thoughts. "He was the one who attacked you at Tenrou Island several years ago. At the time I had just finished training with him and mastered my dark abilities. Yet, for some reason, he left. It wasn't until 7 days later he returned to the Dragon Realm. The news leaked out because one of the dragons was training near him and heard his growling about attacking some island. When the information was reported to the three leaders of the dragons, Igneel, Metallicana, and Grandine, he was banished to another part of the Realm. I was surprised by their harsh punishment, but I realized why it was so rash. You guys had a S-class wizard thingy going and the children of the lead dragons were part of it, so all in all, he got banned because he hurt their kids."

I was astonished to hear about Tenrou Island coming into this conversation. Then Natsu started to throw questions at Selene once again.

"Do you anything about the disappearance of the dragons? And why were you in the Dragon Realm in the first place?"

Instead of Wendy and Gajeel holding him back, it was Erza. So he immediately shut himself up.

Selene answered his questions, "You see, there is this thing where there's a king and queen of the dragons and they all left because they had to train the next heir to the throne. Which would be me."

"So you're like a dragon princess?" Wendy said, engaged into the story.

"Indeed, but there was someone in line before me. And that would be... Lucy Heartfilia."

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

"How the hell does Luce come into this." Natsu cursed out of the blue once he heard my name.

I was even more confused than I was before. 'Does that mean I'm a dragon princess? There was no way that could've been true. Plus, I'm an only child, she can't be my sister. Is she? No she can't. She doesn't look much like me. Her black hair and golden eyes were not similar at all. But the shape of her face and the way she smiled, was a lot like me.'

"Before Lucy's mother, Layla, married to her father, Jude Heartfilia, Layla's last name was Dargon. She was next in line at that time. Layla Dargon went to the Earthlands one day and fell in love with a man named Jude and had a child with him as well. They decided it was best for you to stay in the Earthlands with your parents and be raised in comfort. But Layla Heartfilia was sick before she even had you and when you were born her condition deteriorated even quicker. She never told you this, but she had a sister in the Dragon Realm who took her place as queen in the long run. Her sister had me, so I could inherit the throne when it was your turn to be the heir because you were living peacefully in the Earthlands. At around the time Layla passed away, that's when the dragon left their foster children to train the heir to the throne." Selene said sadly as she looked down at her feet.

"So technically we're cousins." I added. Selene nodded her head.

I was surprised I was related to royalty, but if it wasn't for my mother, I wouldn't have met Fairy Tail.

"But wait that doesn't explain why you are here Selene." Erza pointed out as she sat.

"The reason why I'm not in the Dragon Realm right now is because I was sent here by my mother to live here with Lucy."

"Why so?" I asked concerned.

But Selene just shrugged her shoulders and started becoming shy again. I noticed her actions and tried to change the subject.

"So how does that celestial magic of yours work?"

Selene flinched in surprise from my question. "Oh. Well it's a lot like your magic where you can summon spirits, but instead I can summon..."

"Summon what? You can tell us no need to worry." Wendy reassured.

air, making a golden magic circle appear. "Which dragon slayer wants to go first?"

Everyone looked at her in curiosity, so Natsu spoke up. "I will!"

Not know what was going to happen, I waited anticipating what she was going to do. Selene nodded at Natsu and focused back onto the magic circle. She lit a fire-ball into her hand and forced her arm into the circle. There she chanted, "I call you to my side! The fire dragon! Igneel!" A bright white light flashed through the entire guild hall, almost blinding everyone inside. A deep might call vibrated through the ears of the members, the roar only I knew Natsu would recognize.

**NATSU/POV**

When the light almost fried my eyeballs, I heard the call I haven't heard for years. When the light died down and my eyes readjusted to the brightness, I looked around to find him, my father. Nothing changed, no one new was there, no dragon. My face shown the disappointment I had felt deep down inside.

"What the hell was that for? I don't see a anything anywhere!" I screamed at Selene with all my might, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

It's been a while since I cried, at Tenrou Island when I fought Guildarts.

Selene just smirked as I backed off in frustration. "Oh really? Follow me."

"Why should I!" I roared as I could feel everyone stare at me.

"Just do it ok, calm down buddy." She said, as she held my hand and gestured me to follow her out side of the hall.

Since I had to, I walked outside trying to wipe the tears off my eyes. When I could see again, I was now standing in front of a large, red fire-breathing dragon.

"Ig -ne-el." I whispered, frozen from shock once again.

After all this time, I finally could see him.

"Igneel!" I screamed, letting of Selene's hand and running towards the mighty beast. The tears started flowing from my eyes once again but heavily. I couldn't stop crying as I hugged my father who disappeared so many years ago.

"Natsu. I missed you." Igneel's hands or well, claws, ruffled my hair as he spoke to me. "You've grown into a fine young man my son."

**NORMAL/POV**

Natsu continued bawl at the foot of the red dragon as everyone rushed out to see Natsu's tears of joy.

"It's a reunion." Selene smiled as she looked at Wendy and Gajeel. "It's your turn to meet your parents."

They both gasped and glanced at each then back to Selene and nodded their heads. Selene redrew the magic circle but two at the same time and turned one hand into iron and the other into a ball of wind.

"I call you to my side! The iron dragon and sky dragon! Metallicana and Grandine!" She chanted as a white dragon and a black dragon appeared beside Igneel.

Wendy ran up to Grandine and Gajeel to Metallicana. Wendy cried and Gajeel shed tears for the first time when they were reunited with their foster parents. The other guild members, including Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla, and Lily, smiled for their friends' reunion.


	5. Chapter 5: Their First Job Together

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story and one of the main characters. **

**CHAPTER 5: Their First Job Together **

**LUCY/POV**

At first, I was quite shocked when Natsu went off on Selene like that. I mean, you can't blame him though, anyone could read the sadness and disappointment on his face. Selene played it off pretty cool like nothing happened. When she led Natsu outside, I couldn't help but turn my head to the side, raising my eye brow.

Natsu was wiping off his tears when Selene opened the door. I could not believe what I saw right in front of me.

This gigantic red dragon was sitting right in front of the guild! I almost screamed when I saw him. But Natsu beat me to it.

"Igneel!" He screamed as more tears fell from his eyes. He ran up to the dragon and hugged him right there on the spot.

I still stood there dumbfounded, but I was able to recollect my thoughts and follow the rest of the guild to the door. I put my hand on Selene shoulder and gave her a smile as she smiled back.

"It's a reunion." She announced as she glanced over to Wendy and Gajeel.

"It's your turn to meet your parents." Both of the remaining dragon slayers nodded their heads. When she chanted for their dragons, Grandine and Metallicana, they appeared just as Igneel did. This was the first time I ever say Gajeel cry like that or ever cry at all. I chuckled to myself as I watched the reunion between parent and child.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry but they must go back to the Dragon Realm. Keeping three dragons here at once it staring to effect my magic power." Selene called out to the three dragon slayers. who were wiping away their tears as they gave a final wave to their dragon parents. She gave a sigh as she took a simple swift motion with her hand signaling the dragons to go back.

One by one each of the dragons vanished into thin air. Leaving not a single trace behind. After Igneel vanished, Natsu ran up to Selene and gave her a big hug.

**NATSU/POV**

When Selene called out to us, I knew it was time to say good-bye. Igneel had told me about what he did when he was gone, and I told him about how I went searching for him when the dragons disappeared. All in all, I was just glad to see my dad again.

With a single wave, Selene let them go back their home. I was so thankful for Selene, I just had to give her a hug as thanks. haired girl and nearly pounced on her as I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Selene, I'm glad I could see my dad again and that I know he's okay." I whispered as I still tried to wiped the tears from my puffy eyes. Selene patted me on the back and smiled as I gave her a grin in return.

"Hey Luce! Gray and Erza too. Let's celebrate the reunion of the dragon slayers parents and the newcomer of Fairy Tail!" I shouted.

"Aye sir!" agreed Happy, as he followed me back in along with the other exceeds, Wendy and Gajeel. Plus the others at the guild.

** NORMAL/POV**

The guild partied all afternoon until evening as pretty much everybody, except for Lucy, Selene, Wendy, and Mira, passed out drunk on the floor.

"That was some party." Selene yawned, stretching her arms as she got up from her chair.

"Yep, it one of Fairy Tail's famous parties all right." Mira smiled as she began cleaning the bar and tables. "You guys should get home before it gets too late." Lucy pulled Natsu over her shoulder as Selene cradled Happy in her arms. "All right then, we'll take these guys home for you Mira." Lucy waved Mira one last good-bye as she and Selene walked through the doors of the guild.

"Lucy do you know where these guys live?" Selene asked, holding Happy in her arms and rocking him back and forth.

Lucy sweatdropped, "No not really. Whenever this happens, I usually just dump him on the floor at my place until morning."

Selene giggled at Lucy's remark. "So... how are we going to sleep?" She continued to walk aside Lucy.

"I guess I didn't really think of that, huh." Lucy scratched her head with her only available arm. "Hmm. I know! When we get home, I'll ask Virgo if she has any small beds in her world, she probably does since she has almost everything."

"Who's Virgo?"

"Oh, she's one of my spirits. A sign of the Zodiac to be exact."

"Oh okay."

The two girls continued to speak while walking back home to Lucy's apartment.

As they arrived to the front door of the building, they both entered the lobby. Lucy dragged Natsu up the stairs as Selene skipped up them with Happy still curled up in her arms. When they reached the door of Lucy's apartment, Lucy grabbed her room keys and unlocked the door. Lucy used her foot to push the door letting them pass to Lucy's apartment.

Lucy dragged Natsu in and threw him in a couch.

"Uh Lucy what are you doing?" Selene raised her brow as Lucy closed a drawer.

"Just getting some duct tape." Lucy peeled the end of the roll off and attached it to the arm rest. She ran around the couch, taping Natsu to it. "There, he won't crawl into my bed."

Selene stifled a little giggle as she placed Happy next to the pink dragon slayer.

"Now to get Virgo." Lucy pulled out one of her golden keys from her pouch. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Another chime of a clock and a flash later, a girl with short light pink hair wearing a maid uniform was bowing in front of Lucy.

"Hello princess, how may I help you today?"

"Hey Virgo." Lucy returned the greeting. "Do you have anything like a mattress or a bed for my dear cousin to sleep on for the night?"

Virgo nodded her head and suddenly a small bed with a yellow sheets and soft pillows, large enough for Selene, appeared beside Lucy's. She pushed Lucy's table and couch with Natsu and Happy on it to the side and alined the two beds so that they fited nicely with a gap in between.

"Is that all princess? You may punish me now." Virgo returned to Lucy, bowing in front of her once more.

"Thanks Virgo, that's all. You can go back now." Lucy waved her a final good-bye. Virgo disappeared leaving Lucy's room rearranged.

"Wow! That's one of your Zodiacs! She's so pretty. Even though that punishment thing is kinda wierd." Selene admired cheerfully as always.

"Yeah, guess it's time to hit the sack while we still can." Lucy yawned, stretching her arms.

"Oh crap! I forgot to buy some pajamas." Selene mentally facepalmed herself.

"I had a feeling you might." Lucy picked up a bag on the ground and handed it to Selene. When she opened the plastic bag, inside was a couple of t-shirts with graphics, pajama bottoms, some extra cute frilly skirts and tops, some boots, plus other necessities like socks.

"The girls and I picked them out for you while you were shopping." Lucy smiled, patting Selene on the back.

"That's a relief." Selene thanked her for being for her kindness and went to the bathroom to change.

While Selene was in the bathroom, Lucy grabbed a white tank top and a pair of pink fleece shorts. Selene finished her nightly routine. As she walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing a purple Fairy Tail graphic tee and a pair of light blue pajama bottoms. She took out the bow from her pony tail letting it freely unwind to her hips. Selene plopped into her new bed and curled up in the fluffy sheets. She soon fell soundly asleep.

**LUCY/POV**

I changed into my tank top and shorts in the bathroom as some thoughts entered my head.

_'Who knew? Having a cousin from another world sounds fascinating. But I wonder why her mom, 'er I mean my aunt, would tell her to come live with me? Oh well, it's nice to have an actual relative that doesn't act like they're better than everybody else.'_

When I finished dressing and left the bathroom, Selene was already asleep. She was so cute in her clothes we picked out for her. Meanwhile, Natsu was snoring so loud, I'm surprised that neither Happy nor Selene woke up from it. I guess I'll just have to deal with it when I'm in my bed. I took a seat on my bed, moving the pink sheets to the side. I stared at Selene for a bit. She was sleeping so peacefully, her breaths paced and calm. After a minute or so, I pulled myself into the warm covers of my bed as my eyes grew heavy and fell into a calm slumber.

**NORMAL/POV**

The morning sun rose again to announce a bright new sunny day in the town of Magnolia. The sunlight beamed through the window once again, bringing the end to the slumber both Lucy and Selene were in. Both Selene and Lucy rose from their beds and yawned almost simutaineously.

"Ahh what the hell? Why am I duct taped to the couch?"

"Looks like Natsu woke up." Lucy laughed to herself, seeing Natsu struggle from the stickiness of the tape.

"That's Lucy for ya', she tapes people to couches." Happy leaped from seat and started pulling on the duct tape covering Natsu. " Uh a little help here."

Selene chuckled to herself as well since it was funny for someone to be taped to the couch. When Lucy could finally catch her breath as she took some scissors from the same drawer the duct tape was in. She cut the tape and freed Natsu from the sticky position he was in. Natsu landed on the ground with a thud.

"Well jeez Luce. You didn't have to tie me down like you did." Natsu rubbed his bruised head.

"And if I didn't you would've crawled into my bed instead." Lucy explained in a harsh tone. "Well anyway it's time to get ready to go to the guild. Selene and I will only need a little time in the bathroom. And don't you dare try to open the door." She pushed Selene to the bathroom, stopping to get clothes along the way. She shut the bathroom door with her and Selene inside. They both dressed in what they wore yesterday and walked out to see Natsu and Happy waiting at the exit.

"Oi Luce, you two take forever. C'mon let's get to the guild already." Natsu waved as he opened the door.

"All right we're coming." Lucy followed Natsu out, holding onto Selene's hand and dragging her out the door.

The trio, plus Happy, were walking to the guild, chatting along the way.

"So Natsu, did you enjoy that reunion with Igneel?" Selene asked, looking up to Natsu.

"Hell yeah! After this entire time searching for the guy, I finally could see him again and it's all thanks to you." Natsu smiled back at Selene.

"What do you guys want to do at the guild today?" Lucy politely nudged into the conversation.

"Ooh I know Luce! Let's all go on a job together!" Natsu shouted, followed by Happy. "Aye sir!"

"That sounds great! I need to pay rent in a week's time too. Selene how does that sound?" Lucy cheerfully grinned at her little cousin.

"That sounds like fun!" Selene clapped her hands.

"Alright then it's settled." Natsu and Selene nodded as the four continued their way to the guild.

** Five minutes later...**

The group arrived at Fairy Tail's guild hall. Everybody was just as rowdy as the day yesterday, before they passed out drunk.

"Hey guys! Over here." Erza called to the trio and Happy. They walked over to the scarlet-haired girl with strawberry cake and beside her was the dark-haired stripper Natsu always had to pick a fight with.

"Hey guys! We're going to go an a job ok." Lucy told the two, pointing to the request board.

"Alright, have fun, plus don't you have to pay rent soon?" Gray said, only in his boxers.

"Gray your clothes?" Happy pointed his paws toward the shirtless dark hair.

"Crap! Where's my shirt?" Gray grunted as he went off to look for his clothes.

Selene giggled at Gray, trying to muffle the sound with her hand.

"Hey Selene, Natsu, help me choose a job." Lucy was already at the request board, finding a suitable and well paying job for Team Natsu. Selene was standing right behind Lucy after she was called over.

"Why don't we go on this one?" Selene pulled a paper clipped to the board and handed it to Lucy.

"Hmm, catching a couple of thieves eh? Sounds good, pays 140,000 jewel. What do you think Natsu?"

"Sure, why not. I could beat a couple of thieves up today." Natsu grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Yay! My first job as a mage of Fairy Tail!" Selene shouted happily, nearly jumping with glee.

"Let's see it says here that a group of robbers stole some valuable items from a guy in the eastern side of Magnolia." Lucy read the description of the thieves. "There's five guys, they are mages from a small guild. They use molding, picto, requip, fire, and water magic. Doesn't seem too hard, but it does involve transportation." Lucy folded the paper carefully and put it into her pocket.

"Oh come on, damn it." Natsu started to feel sick just thinking about it.

"Uh what does Natsu have against transportation?" Selene tugged on Lucy's arm.

"Natsu gets motion sickness,but for some reason he's fine when Happy flies him."

Natsu glared at Lucy."Happy's not a mode of transportation. He's my friend."

"Aye!", agreed Happy.

Selene raised an eye brow, "How does that work?"

"Who knows, maybe it's a whole other story with Happy." Lucy bubbled.

"Wendy's a sky dragon slayer correct? Did you guys think of using Troia?"

"Yeah, but after a couple of uses, Natsu developed a Troia immunity."

"You know I can try to use a different kind of motion sickness spell. It's like a Troia, but you can use it over and over without building a resistance to it." Selene was cut off by Natsu.

"You really can do that? Thank Mavis I'm saved!" Natsu cheered once again.

"She'll cast the spell on you later, let's get to the train station first. After all, we have a job to go to." Lucy grabbed both Selene's and Natsu's hand and dragged them out the doors in a flash.

**At the train station...**

"Three tickets to east Magnolia please." Lucy requested to the ticket seller.

"Alright that'll be 3000 jewel." Lucy nodded and handed the clerk the money she owed. The tickets came out of the dispenser next to the booth. The group walked up to the side of the railroad.

"Oh jeez, just looking at the things moving makes me feel sick." Natsu tried to refrain from throwing up.

"He even gets sick looking at them? Well I guess I should do this now." Selene rubbed her hands together, getting ready to cast the spell.

Natsu nodded and stood in front of Selene.

She drew a circle in the air with her finger, making a light blue magic circle appear in front of Natsu. With her small hands side by side, she chanted briefly, "Matte Troia." The circle glowed and Natsu's pale face turned back to normal.

"Wow! Thanks Selene! It actually worked!" Natsu cheered as the train stopped in front of them.

"It's here. Let's go guys." Lucy waved over to her cousin and partner.

"Hehe, time to beat up some bad guys." Natsu balled his fist and threw it in the air as they boarded the locomotive.

After half an hour of riding the train, they finally arrived to their destination. As the three, plus Happy, got off the train, Lucy took out the job request she stuffed into her pocket. "Okay, we need to go to this address to meet the employer. 5707 Wood Berry Lane. And that should be a couple of blocks from here." Lucy read off of the paper, directing the team to this mansion that was large, but nowhere near as spacious as Lucy's childhood home.

They were greeted by this man in a suit and tie who had blonde locks, purple eyes, and was about as tall as Natsu.

"Hello, you must be the mages who accepted my job request. Please come on in." He turned around and led the trio, plus Happy, into the mansion. He sat down on a couch motioning the group to sit in the seats in front of him. He sighed, "I'm so glad you guys took this job. I am Crane Poly. As you have read, I want you to catch some bandits for me. There are five of them as entailed in the description of the thieves. They are from a small nearby guild that just opened and it's causing trouble for those who live pretty close. It's called have stolen some of my money, and I need it back so I can pay some bills I have stacked up in my office."

Lucy agreed, "No problem Mr. Poly. We can handle this. Where was the last place you saw those fools?"

"Hmm, they should be in the guild right now, it's five blocks away from here if you walk out and turn right."

"Thanks, we will return as soon as we can." The three waved a simple good-bye as they headed out to Landera.

They traveled five blocks down after they turned right from the exit of Poly's mansion, just as instructed.

There they saw a small building with a flag revealing the name 'Landera'. The building was no larger than an average pub with the distinct smell of booze in the air.

"Now to roughen up those bandits." Natsu balled up his fist as it set on fire. He ran up to the door and smashed it into the wall in the back of the guild.

"Who the hell are you?" A man with silver hair and tattered up britches stood up after Natsu broke the door down.

"We're here to take down the guys stealing from innocent townspeople." Natsu growled viciously.

"And we're not going back without you in chains!" Selene glared at the group of small time mages.

"Yea!" Lucy grinned.

"And how do you expect we're gonna be caught by a pipsqueak, idiot, blonde bimbo, and a blue cat?" Another well-built guy crossed his arms and smirked.

Without warning, Natsu jumped up and engulfed his body in flames. "Don't you dare call my friends anything, whether it be a pipsqueak or a bimbo. They'll still be stronger than you'll ever be!" Natsu pulled his hands back.

_** FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** _

Natsu aimed at the guy who crossed his arms, the one who called Lucy a bimbo and Selene a pipsqueak. He crashed and the blow knocked back the other four members of the guild.

"Oh you're going to get it now! Earth make! Lance!" Streams of dirt flew through the air towards Selene, Natsu, and Lucy.

_**SKY DRAGON WIND BARRIER!**_

A dome of wind circulated around the team, turning the razor-sharp earth into nothing more than dust.

Lucy gave off her own smirk. She pulled out a golden key.

_** OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!** _

A giant cow, well bull, with a huge axe popped up in front of Lucy as she commanded. "Taurus, knock these jerks off their feet."

"Of course Lucy, and how 'bout you give me a s-moooo-ch with that nice body of yours."

"Now's not the time to be perverted! Hurry!"

Taurus swung his axe, striking the maker mage. He was knocked out in one blow.

Then two more of the groupies came up from behind their fallen teammate.

"Heh, this actually might be a challenge." boasted the fire mage.

"I agree." The water mage crossed his arms.

Natsu ran off to get the other two mages. "You got this."

"Lucy go help Natsu! I can handle this." Selene gave an evil-looking glare to the fire and water mage.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, stunned at her little cousin's remark.

"Trust me. Now go!" Lucy understood and ran to Natsu.

"That's an awful lot of talk for a little kid." The fire mage began.

"We're not going to go easy on you. I hope you know that." The water mage smirked.

"Heh, no need." Selene gave them another evil eye.

"Fire explosion!"

"Water geyser!"

A stream of fire and water was racing toward the little girl. When they clashed into Selene, an explosion erupted.

"Selene!" Lucy looked back to see her cousin being fired at simultaneously.

"Guess that child was all talk after all." The fire mage bellowed. "Pathetic."

Their conversation was interrupted by the girl's voice. "Not so fast!"

The surrounding water and fire soon disappeared to reveal Selene standing there unscaved, inhaling both of the elements through her mouth. She wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Thanks for the grub. Now it's my turn."

_**FIRE WATER DRAGON UNISON ROAR!** _

"What the hell?" Both of them shocked at the powerful little girl. Before they could move, the intense swirl of fire and water overwhelmed themselves. Both getting knocked out in a single shot. The blast was so powerful that it blew out half of the guild's building.

"And you were all talk yourself." Selene looked down at the two men passed out on the floor. Her bangs covered both of her eyes.

Lucy sighed in relief. _'Thank goodness.'_

She continued towards Natsu, who was now up against the picto and requip mage.

"Requip! Fire Spear!" The armor of the flame colored hair guy's changed into a bright red suit and he was holding a long stick that had fire on the edges of it.

"Pictogram! Cannon!" chanted the mage holding a notebook as a large cannon from thin air.

"I hope you know we're the strongest two of our guild of five." Grinned the requip wizard.

"It ain't gonna matter cause I'm gonna kick both of your asses right away!" Natsu charged towards the two Landera members.

"Fire!" boasted the picto mage. A cannon ball was shot directly at Natsu who took the blow head on.

"Nice try but that ain't happening." Natsu was still charging at full speed, unharmed from the measly cannon fire. His hands indulged in flames once again.

_** FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK! **_

The fire was shaped into a pair of wings and it slashed through the both of the wizards from Landera. The picto mage was knocked out, but the requip mage was able to sustain some ground after Natsu's furious attack.

"Damn he's strong, who the hell is this guy?" He whispered to himself.

"Fire Edge!" He swung the spear-like stick at Natsu's head.

Unfortunately, Natsu caught it with his bare hand. "Really? That's the best you can do?" Natsu punched the requip mage in the face and it knocked him on his behind.

"That insignia..." The requip mage's eyes opened in fear.

"Yeah that's right, we're Fairy Tail." With one last sucker punch to the face, the requip mage was knocked out cold.

"Humph, that was easy." Natsu brushed off the dirt off his clothes as Selene walked up to Natsu.

"Yeah and it was fun too." Selene smiled.

"Selene got rid of two of them in one shot!" Lucy was happy that Selene could battle two guys at once.

"Woah. Nice one!" Natsu gave Selene a fist bump.

"Okay then! Let's tie up the guys and take 'em to ." Lucy pulled out a magic dispelling rope and tied up the five member of Landera.

When the group was ready to leave, Happy made a statement, "Uh guys, don't you think you went overboard?"

They all turned around to see the tattered building that was now in bits and pieces with a giant hole on one side.

Natsu gave Happy a reassuring smile. "Oh well, we'll let Gramps deal with that."


	6. Chapter 6: Dargon vs Dragneel

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story and one of the main characters.**

** CHAPTER 6: Dargon vs Dragneel **

**LUCY/POV**

"Ok then, let's get back to Mr. Poly." I sweatdropped looking at the wreck of a guild we made.

"But Luce, why do I have to drag these guys five blocks?" Natsu whined.

"Well, I don't think Selene and I could carry five dudes that far, so you're at a lost buddy." I told him sternly.

"I'll help you Natsu." Selene pulled on his shirt telling him that she wanted to help.

"Eh, are you sure Selene, I mean like you're only 12 after all." I tried to get her from helping Natsu, but she insisted other wise.

"I'll take four and you can keep the one." Selene grabbed the ropes that were attached to four of the Landera members.

Natsu was dumbfounded. "Uh, just take one of them, they're really heavy you know." He tried to grabbed them back, but my little cousin pushed his hand away.

"If you doubt me that much, then let's put it on a bet. I'll take four and you get one, whoever gets to first wins. If I win, you have to... uh... go into the guild wearing women's clothing of my choice." Selene smirked.

"And if I win?" Natsu actually looked like he was going to do this.

"Then I don't know, what do you want."Selene raised an eye brow, waiting for Natsu to answer.

"Ooh I got it! You have to battle me!"

"Excuse me? There's no way in hell! I'm gonna let my cousin fight you!" I went in for a smack, but Selene held my arm back before I could.

"It's ok Lucy. These are the terms we will abide by and we've got to keep our side of the bet."

"It's a deal." Natsu grinned.

_'There's no way I can get either of them to stop this'_

The two dragon slayers braced for the start of the race, "Ready. Set. Go!"

Natsu ran off but Selene still stood there. "Hey Selene aren't you gonna go after him?"

"No need." She grinned as I stared at her in confusion. Suddenly, I started to feel lighter and lighter. My body was turning into mist!

"What the hell? What's happening?"

"Trust me Lucy." Selene had one hand holding the ropes and the other in my hand. She and the guys was forming into mist as well. I was thoroughly confused.

**NATSU/POV**

I looked back,_ 'I guess I left her in the dust'. _

I didn't see her or hear anything come up behind me, "Heh, I got this in the bag."

As I continued dragging the guy behind me, the mansion finally came into my view. I saw two figures with ropes.

_ 'Oh come on! I left her in the dust and I know she hasn't past me yet. Did she?' _

**NORMAL/POV**

"Hi Natsu! Took you long enough." Selene waved at the now bewildered Natsu.

"Crap! I am gonna have to wear women's clothes in front of Gray. Shit! Hold on how did you get here so fast?" Natsu was freaking out at the thought of being embarrassed in front of the entire guild.

"Well I just kind of teleported here." Selene stared at him like it was nothing.

"What the?"

"I could have ran and beat ya' too, but I wanted to see your reaction if I did this and it was priceless."

"Man, she's cold." Happy sweatdropped.

"Wait if you could teleport, then why didn't you just teleport here before we got on the train?" Lucy asked.

"It's cause I can only teleport to places we've been before, duh." Selene gave a wierd look.

"But Natsu still has to keep his side of the bet though."

"Ugh fine. Let's just get this done do I can get this over with." Natsu pouted as they walked into the mansion.

"Why hello, back so soon? Oh and I see you got the thieves as well. Excellent, my staff will handle them. " Mr. Poly handed Lucy a stack of bills.

"Thank you . Please have a nice day." Lucy bowed as well as Selene.

The trio left and went back to the train station.

"Ok we'll split this 140,000 jewel 50 : 50." Lucy handed Natsu and Happy 70,000 jewel, while she and Selene kept the other 70,000.

"Great now let's get back to the guild. I wanna see this." Lucy patted Selene on the back and gave her a smile.

"Can you teleport us back?" Natsu asked, he didn't want to go on transportation again, even with a Troia.

Selene nodded and with another snap of her fingers, their bodies turned into mist.

They reappeared in Lucy apartment.

"Alright", Selene rubbed her hands together evilly, "For the bet, I want you to wear this." She pulled out a bag from under her bed and handed it to Natsu.

"You've got to be kidding me." Natsu grumbled as took a peek in the bag.

Selene pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Nope, now hurry up so we can get to the guild."

"Uh Selene, what did you make him wear?" Lucy asked concerned for the fire dragon slayer.

Selene only giggled, "You'll see."

The bathroom door opened, Natsu stood there pouting.

Lucy bursted of laughter. "Oh my god! This is gonna be good." She was rolling on the floor. She laughed so hard, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Ok now let's get to the guild!" Selene jumped. "You have to fulfill your bet after all."

She grabbed Natsu and Lucy's hands and dragged them to Fairy Tail. Lucy couldn't stand up, so her behind was hurting when they arrived. The trip was even worse for Natsu. All of the townspeople laughed and stared at him and he could do nothing about it. And now he has to walk into the guild like this.

"Remember, you have to address everyone as master and mistress okay?" Selene reminded the pouting Natsu.

"Fine." He grunted as Selene pushed open the door.

"We're back everyone!" The Fairy Tail members stared at them in silence.

"Nice to see you again, m-m-masters and m-mistresses," Natsu stuttered as he bowed.

The air was filled with laughter.

"What's with the get up Natsu?" Gray muffled in between his roaring chuckles.

"He lost a bet to Selene." Lucy explained. " Now he has to wear a maid's outfit."

"I must say that skirt looks great on you." Erza grinned.

"That's not very manly." Elfman stifled his laughter for a second.

"What was the bet about?" Levy question Lucy.

"Oh well after we caught the thieves, Natsu had to drag them, but Selene wanted to help even when I encouraged her not to. But then she took four of the five ropes, leaving Natsu only one guy. We both doubted her, so she wanted to make a bet with Natsu. Basically they had to race back to get our reward. So yeah Selene won that, but technically, she teleported there when Natsu was right about to finish." Lucy rubbed her head.

"It's way better than the punishment Selene would have had to go through. She would have to battle Natsu if she lost. But then again, she wiped out two of the thieves and half of the building in one shot."

"Damn, now that's man." Elfman said, imagining Selene fighting Natsu.

"She's tough alright." Lucy smiled at the little black-haired girl walking around with Natsu.

"Natsu you can go change now." Selene waved after getting Natsu redder than Erza's hair.

He ran to the guild's restroom in a flash. When he came back, he wore his normal clothing. "Note to self, never make a bet with Luce's cousin" He whispered to himself.

"Hey Natsu!" He turned around and looked at Lucy's cousin.

"What is it Selene?" He questioned.

"About that fight... wanna go at it?" Selene smiled.

"But I lost, why do you wanna fight me?"

"Just cause, everyone's talking about what would happen if you and I fought. I'm just as curious."

"Okay then, Everybody let's go outside while it's still daylight." Mira waved at the crowd after overhearing the conversation.

"Yay! This will be fun."

"Is Selene really all that happy-go-lucky all the time?" Gray looked at the girl preparing for the fight.

"Pretty much from what I've seen. She's really positive most of the time." Erza nodded at the little dragon slayer.

"Everyone from the guild is going to be watching, we've even got a surveillance lacrima recording this." Mirajane squealed.

"Let's just see how powerful this little girl is. GiHi. Like Lucy said, she's done quite a bit of damage to the baddies on their job earlier. After this, I wanna challenge her to a fight."

"You too Gajeel? Man, when it comes to fighting, everyone wants to be involved." Lucy gave a nervous chuckle as she watched Selene and Natsu prepare.

"Okay everybody, place your bets here!" Yelled Cana.

"They're even betting on it too? Jeez." Lucy sweatdropped as Mira took to the battle grounds.

"Okay time to begin the match! I'll be judging." Mira stood in the middle of the field, holding a flag in one hand. "Ready? Set. Go!"

It was a stand-off between two dragon slayers. Nobody moved, not even the two that were fighting.

"Whoever makes the first move is going to lose." Laxus whispered to his group, the Thunder Legion.

"How are you so sure, Laxus-sama?" A man with long green hair whispered back.

"I just do."

Natsu attacked first.

_** FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**_

He was speeding towards Selene as she stood still. Natsu swung his flaming fist. Selene caught his hand just as he was about to reach her.

"Nice try buddy." Selene's grip on Natsu's hands tightened. With a single swift movement, Selene slammed Natsu into the ground with a powerful force. The ground shook, as the rumbling vibrations almost knocked the spectators off their feet.

"What just happened?" Lucy's eyes were opened wide.

Natsu was lying motionless on the ground.

"The winner of this fight is Selene Dargon." Mira annouced.

"Damn! She didn't even need to use any magic either and Natsu's on the ground in defeat." Gray was surprised at the little girl.

"Uh is Natsu alive?" Lucy stared at Natsu's motionless body.

"Oh crap! Did I overdo it?" Selene scratched her head.

His body started to twitch. Natsu was barely able to get back on his feet with the help of Lucy.

"You okay? Let me heal you." Selene place her hands on Natsu. Her hands glowed and suddenly Natsu was back to his old self again.

"Huh what happened?" Natsu was confused after being knocked out just a second ago.

"You lost to Selene dude." Gray grinned. "She didn't have to use any magic at all and she still beat you."

"Ah shut up ice stripper."

"Hold on, you just got your ass handed to you on a plate by a little girl, and you're trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Well at least he's back to normal. Wait where's Gajeel?" Lucy looked around for the iron dragon slayer.

"I think he left after Natsu was beat." Levy giggled. Lucy leaked a chuckle.

"Oh come on! I seriously thought that Natsu-nii was gonna win." Romeo pouted at his dad, Macao.

"But it's good to know a girl your age can beat the crap out of the guy eh." Macao looked at his disappointed son.

"She's man." Elfman looked at the little black haired girl.

"Hey what's this?" Selene pointed to a paper on the guild's door.

Lucy pulled it off. "It says 'Grand Magic Games in three months who will reign supreme? Fairy Tail or Sabertooth?"

"What's the Grand Magic Games and who's Sabertooth?" Selene asked.

Macao sighed, "When the Tenrou group disappeared seven years ago, a competition started called the GMG's. We were all instructed that we had to enter. And ever since then, we've come in last place. Sabertooth is the guild that came in first every single year."

"Then this year, we'll beat 'em and earn our way back to the top!" Natsu shouted.

"Yea! We're gonna take Sabertooth down!" Cheered Selene.

"If so, then we'd better start training tomorrow." Erza sternly stated, eating a slice of cake.


	7. Chapter 7: Training Starts Here

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story and one of the main characters.**

**CHAPTER 7: Training Starts Here**

**NORMAL/POV**

"Yay, We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach!" Sang Selene as she pranced around in circles.

"Heh, Selene may be a strong person, but she's still a child at heart." Lucy smiled at the happy little girl.

The group of wizards and exceeds, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Selene, Wendy, Carla, and Happy, arrived at one of the famous beaches in Magnolia. With crystal blue waters and its soft white sand, the beach was a beautiful sight.

"Man, that other resort we stayed at before was way better than this." Natsu mumbled.

"We only went there last time because Loke gave us tickets remember? Plus, it's really expensive for our pockets." Gray explained to the mumbling Natsu.

"Anyways, people gather around. Okay today we'll have a relaxing day, sometimes it's better to have a nice vacation first before anything." Erza announced to the group of Fairy Tail wizards. "We have three months, so that should be plenty of time to train and what-not."

The group of mages cheered and went their separate ways. Lucy and Erza were sitting on a couple of beach blankets in their bikinis as they watched Wendy and Selene splash around in the cool shallow water in front of them. Happy was sitting next to Carla who seemed a bit annoyed at how persistent the blue cat was at offering her his fish. Natsu and Gray raced each other out into the ocean.

"I'm faster at swimming than you are, Gray." Natsu bragged as he flashed a toothy grin.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" challenged Gray as he stripped off his bathing shorts. "Without any clothes, their won't be any traction between me and the water."

The ice wizard sped off further into the ocean swimming as fast as he could.

"Hey no fair!" Natsu shouted as he readied his arms. His hands were indulged in flames once again. "Dragon freestyle!" Natsu swam towards Gray, using his fire magic as a boost.

"Oh no you don't! Ice Make! Ocean!" Gray chanted making the ocean water freeze into one big lump of ice.

Just before the ice could reach her and Wendy, Selene pulled Wendy to the shore.

"Oh now they've done it." Lucy facepalmed herself forgetting that going anywhere with the two idiots would cause them some sort of trouble.

"Nice one ice stripper!" Natsu insulted, shivering at the fact he was stuck in ice.

"That's Gray for ya." Happy said, staring at the giant ocean now frozen.

"No need to worry g-guys. I-I've got this." Natsu waved to the uninterested red-head and the blonde girl beside her.

**_FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!_**

Natsu lunged his flaming hand at the solid ice.

"I'm alot stronger now. You can't break through my ice as easily." Gray boasted, standing on top of the ice butt-naked.

Natsu punched at the ice even harder with his flaming punches as the ice started to crack.

"Uh oh."

With one final punch, Natsu smashed the ice into nothing more than large chunks.

"Crap! The chunks are going to hit the visitors here!" Erza proclaimed, changing her armor.

_**REQUIP! HEAVEN'S WHEEL!**_

Erza's black and red bikini turned into a dress made up of silver plates along with large wings.

"I guess our relaxing is going to have to wait." Lucy gave a small smirk as she pulled out a golden key.

OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!

The large perverted bull appeared in front of Lucy once again, ready to attack at the falling chunks of ice.

_**CIRCLE SWORD!**_

_**RAMPAGE!**_

The magical attacks shattered several of the falling pieces of ice.

Selene and Wendy aimed for the ones coming their way.

_**SKY DRAGON ROAR!**_

_**WATER DRAGON CRUSHING FANG!**_

THe two girls successfully broke the rest of the ice, leaving one last piece in the air, hovering over Natsu's head. He leaped up directly at the falling ice.

_**FIRE DRAGON FLAMING ELBOW!**_

With a swift move, the ice pulverized into nothing, making the big blue sky sparkle like glitter.

"That was a workout!" Selene stretched her arms.

"I did it!" Wendy cheered at her accomplishment.

"Damn it popsicle! If you didn't freeze the water, I would've beat you." Natsu shouted.

"It was on impulse alright? Now shut the hell up!" Gray's fore head butted against Natsu's.

"You two." A familiar voice stopped the childish bickering they had. It was Erza. "You are going to pay for this one way or the other. I can't have a single break without having to babysit you idiots!"

"W-we're sorry ma'am." Natsu and Gray cowerd in fear.

Erza gave the two morons a final glare as she waved to the rest of the group. "Okay guys, let's get to the hotel, since some pests made the beach a mess and unusable for the rest of the day."

Selene and Lucy looked at each other, both muffling a chuckle. Lucy grabbed her suitcase that had both of the girl's things in it. Wendy slipped her arms into her dragon scaled backpack. Natsu took his pack with Happy sitting on it. Gray just pulled his shirt back on. Erza repacked the beach items into her pile of suitcases she takes everywhere.

The group of mages and exceeds made their way to a nearby ordinary hotel.

"Hello." The kind receptionist greeted.

"Hi, we have a reservation for two rooms?" Erza requested politely as the receptionist handed her two room keys. The labels read ' Room 204 ' and ' Room 205'. Erza thanked the woman and motioned everybody to follow her.

The team walked down a hall and up a flight of stairs to reach their designated rooms.

The rooms 204 and 205 were right across the hall from each other.

"Okay, Lucy, Selene, Carla, and Wendy, you guys can take 204. While Natsu, Gray, Happy, and I take 205. We'll unpack our things and get settled before we go out and have some dinner." The girls nodded as they watched Erza shove the mischievous boys into the room in front of them.

Lucy took the key Erza handed to her and unlocked their hotel room door. Inside the room was three beds, neatly made with white fluffy sheets. There was also a small dining table, mini-kitchen (including a fridge that was oh so adorable), a lacrima screen, and a small bathroom.

Selene jumped straight into one of the beds, the one closest to the screen. "Oh man, this is so soft." She curled herself up in the blankets, turning herself into a blanket burrito.

Lucy giggled as she placed their suitcase on her bed and unzipped it. She pulled out two pairs of clothing, one for her and the other for Selene. "Let's get ready for dinner guys."

Wendy pulled out some clothes from her backpack as well as a small outfit for Carla.

One by one, each girl took a quick rinse in the shower to get rid of the salty residue of the ocean water and dressed for dinner. Just as the girls finished slipping their shoes on, there was a knock at the door.

It was Erza, "Hey guys, you done yet? The guys and I just finished."

"Coming!" Lucy unlocked and opened the door to see them waiting for the rest of the crew. Natsu wore what he always did with his scaly scarf, Gray had a white polo and khaki shorts, and Erza had her hair tied into a pony tail and a black and white dress that had frills at the bottom.

As the girls walked out, Lucy wore a green tank top with a short yellow skirt and boots, Wendy had her white dress with ruffles and red bows on it, and Selene was wearing a black frilly dress that ended in the middle of her thighs with purple knee-highs and black flats.

"So where are we going to eat? I'm starving." Natsu groaned.

"Um I know a restaurant that's close by, maybe we can go there? They're really famous for their magical cuisine. Plus an acquaintance of mine works there." Erza suggested. They all looked at each other and nodded as they walked out of the building.

Erza was taking them to a nice restaurant, that had delicious food and delectable strawberry cakes. The thought of the meal almost made Natsu walk into a pole because he was drooling and spacing out.

After walking down a few blocks, they reached a sign that read, 'Luna's Dine-In'.

"This is the place." Erza said, pushing the doors open.

"Oh hi Erza. You're in the area I see." A girl with short blonde hair and bright purple eyes in a long red dress greeted the pack of hungry mages.

"Nice to see ya again Luna." Smiled Erza. "A table for six please."

"Of course, right this way." Luna grabbed her notepad and led the group to a table. "So what would you like?" She handed menus out to each person.

"I'll have the strawberry cake."

"I'll take the fireball soup."

"Just some noodles please."

"Can I have the salad?"

"And we'll have the mini steaks."

Luna nodded as they returned the menus to her. "Your food will be ready soon."

"So what's the training plan?" Lucy questioned.

"Who knows? We'll just be working out to get stronger I guess." Natsu answered.

"Hmm, with three months it seems just like a little bit of time, but if we use it wisely, that's plenty of time." Erza muttered, her hand on her chin.

"But we've got to focus on our weaknesses, too." Gray smirked. "Especially that motion sickness of yours."

"Ah shut up popsicle! Plus Selene's got that taken care of. She knows a motion sickness spell that can be used over and over again without fail."

"Really? What's it called?" Wendy looked at Selene curiously.

Selene smiled, "It's called Matte Troia. I'll teach it to you later. I saw it in one of Grandine's books. It's very similar to the regular Troia as in effects and such, but it only works on dragon slayers."

"Sounds great." Wendy replied.

After several more minutes of chatting, Luna arrived at the table, balancing cups and plates in a tray.

"Here you go guys." She sang as she placed the orders on the table.

"Sweet! Chow time!" Cheered the starving pink haired dragon slayer.

Without a moment to waste, everybody dug into their food like they haven't eaten in decades.

"Man that food was good. I'm stuffed!" exclaimed Gray.

"I actually agree with ya." Natsu teased.

"Well I guess it's time to get back to the hotel." Erza said as she left some money on the tables to pay for the food.

They left the restaurant and made their way back to the hotel, but along the trip Lucy's key's glowed. Suddenly, Virgo appeared right in front of them.

"Virgo? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Princess we need your help. The Celestial world is in trouble." Virgo looked into Lucy's chocolate eyes.

Lucy gulped, "Take us there right away! We need to help." She looked back and saw the guys nodding in approval.

"As you wish princess. Thank You." Virgo bowed as the group vanished into thin air.

They reappeared in a place that looked like to be a part of space, with numerous stars and beautiful colors, there was no doubt about it, they were in the Celestial world.

However, to Lucy, there was nothing that seemed wrong in the world. Why would Virgo lie to her about something that made her worry.

"Surprise!" A bunch of voices startled the group of wizards.

"What the? Why would you guys make us come here when there was nothing wrong?"

"Sorry about that Lucy, but we needed you to come here some how." Lucy stared at the orange haired guy in the suit.

"Loke, why did you want us to come here?"

"We wanted to celebrate your return and the new member of Fairy Tail"

"Hold on." Selene stared at Loke. "Are you and them over there celestial spirits?"

"Yes indeed, you must be the new member and relative of Lucy's"

Selene hummed in reply.

"Well let me introduce you to the rest of the spirits shall we?" Loke invited, pointing to the other group.

Selene looked at Lucy for approval, she motioned to Selene that it was perfectly fine.

"Ok."

"Well let's start. I'm Leo the Lion, or you can call me Loke. The mermaid hugging the scorpion dude is Aquarius the water bearer..." Loke continued until there was nobody left to introduce.

"So now that that's over, let's party!" Cheered Taurus.

The group of mages gave in, one day of partying in the celestial world wouldn't hurt right? After celebrating the return of the Tenrou group and newest member of Fairy Tail, it was a total of twenty-four hours, a whole day.

"I forgot to tell you something princess." Virgo shook Lucy awake.

"The time between the two worlds are different."

"Oh so like one year here would be one day in the Earthlands?" Selene guessed.

"Actually no, it's the opposite. One day here, equals ... three months."

"What? That means we ran out of time for training! What are we going to do now?" Natsu grunted.

"Let's just go back and look to see how many days are left 'til the competition." Erza stated, trying to hide her disappointment.

They all hummed in agreement.

"Virgo can you take us back?" Lucy looked at the pink haired maid.

"Of course princess right away."

They reappeared back at the the sidewalk they first left from.

"Let's get back to the hotel right away." Erza started to run, followed by Gray and Natsu.

"Thanks Virgo, but next time, tell me the real reason instaed of making me worry."

They reach back to the hotel and ran up to their rooms.

"Crap! We've only got barely five days!" Natsu shouted.

"Then we won't have much time to train anymore." Gray said stating the obvious.

"Well then, might as well get started. After all, we have limited time." Selene chanted.

"Plus we can help you guys." A voice followed Selene's.

"J-Jellal? Meredy? Ultear?" Erza stuttered. "What are you-"

"Please Erza, let me explain. I was broken out by Ultear and Meredy. We came here to help you in the GMG's. All three of us are part of an independent guild called Crime Sorciere. We are not an official guild, but we aren't a dark one either, we destroy dark guilds for a living." The blue haired guy with a tatoo on his eye named Jellal continued. "Ultear here can help you make up for your lost time. She knows a spell that can permanently increase the amount of magic power you can use."

"Indeed, it will help you in the competition." Ultear stepped forward, holding a magic orb in her hand.

"Well I would like to thank you, but I don't think I need to undergo treatment. Anyone who wants to do it, it's fine by me." Erza granted.

Everyone but Erza and Selene stepped up.

"Selene you don't want to undergo treatment?" Lucy looked at her cousin.

"No need for me to do it, I've been training nonstop before I ever came here so yeah." Selene answered.

"I see." Smiled Lucy.

"Well then, let's start, but I must warn you that it's going to hurt. A lot." Ultear sent the orb to Natsu first.

A purple magic surrounded him, and he started to wince in pain.

"Stay strong Natsu, it will only last a little bit." Lucy patted his back.

The purple magic spread to Lucy, Wendy, and Gray.

"Jeez this hurts!" Screamed Lucy, laying on the floor in pain.

"Well she did warn you." Selene stared at the older cousin.

Lucy responded with whimpers of pain.

"Erza? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Jellal whispered to the red-head.

"Sure, what is it?" Erza walked to the other room with Jellal.

**ERZA/POV**

"I must tell you something important. It's about some portal to another dimension." Jellal quietly spoke.

"Another dimension?"

'What is he talking about? What dimension? The only one I know is Edolas, but that has been situated a while ago so it couldn't be it.'

"Yes, but unfortunately but I don't much about it. There's just been some really suspicious... shit going on. The GMG's are in Crocus right?"

I nodded softly.

"Look, there's something odd there that I sensed. Something not of this world. When you guys are there, would you do me the favor of investigating for me?"

"Sure, it sounds really important."

"Also, don't tell them about this until the time is right. I don't want Natsu to go on his own and do something really bad."

I giggled at his remark. "You do realize he can hear this right?"

"Wh-what? He can hear us?"

"Have you forgotten? He's got a really good ear and nose."

"Shit!" He cussed under his breath. "Do you think he heard all of it?"

"Probably not, he's still trying to get over the pain. Anyway, what kind of suspicion do you have about Crocus?"

"Like I said, it's something about a portal to another dimension. I just want you to look out for anything or anyone who's acting wierd."

"Got it."

We walked toward the door, ending our conversation.

"Oh and, uh, Erza?"

I turned around as I felt a sudden warmth on my cheek. My eyes widened in surprise as my cheeks flushed with pure red. I stared into Jellal's eyes for a second before he turned away with a blushing face, realizing what he had done.

"S-sorry." He apologized nervously and shyly.

"It's ok, really." I could feel my face get hotter as it continued to glow a shade so red, my face could compete with the color of my hair.

"We probably should go now back out now..." He pointed at the door.

When I turned my head, I noticed a little girl with long black hair staring at me and Jellal with our flustering red faces.

"Selene?"

She just stared at us in silence,but soon broke it with a giggle.

"You like each other don't you?" She asked.

"Uh... I don't know how to answer that question." I looked away.

"You're blushing. Same with Jellal."

I gave her an intense stare, one that would scare anyone.

Yet Selene wasn't affected by it. "You guys look so cute together. Don't worry I'll keep it a secret." She turned around to go back in and paused. "And the suspicion thingy too." She opened the door and walked in.

"At least she's going to keep it a secret." Jellal sighed as we both went back to the room the guys were in.

**SELENE/POV**

_'Hmm a portal to a different dimension, and it's related to the location of the GMG's huh? Whatever it is, I just don't want to get caught in the middle of it.'_


	8. Chapter 8: To the Grand Magic Games

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story and one of the main characters.**

**CHAPTER 8: To the Grand Magic Games**

**NORMAL/POV**

Selene, Erza, and Jellal reentered the room where the treatment was. The guys were still whimpering in pain.

"How long is this going to last?" Natsu looked at Ultear with pleading eyes, wanting the pain to stop.

"I don't really know when it will stop, probably a couple of minutes or so, maybe even hours."

"Hours? I can't take this for hours!" Lucy grunted between her squeals."

"Stay strong Lucy-san." Wendy was curled up into a ball.

"Yep, I'm glad I didn't go through with this." Selene looked at the group of mages on the ground. "Wait, where's Gray?"

The bathroom door opened up showing a half-naked guy clenching his stomach.

"I'm over here. Damn this hurts." Gray muttered, but soon collapsed on the ground like everyone else.

"Oh I forgot!" Selene snapped her fingers.

"What?" Erza turned to Selene.

"I think I know a spell that helps with pain and not cancel the effects." Selene smiled as silence filled the room. Erza and Jellal sweatdropped.

Selene drew a circle in the air, making a light blue magic circle appear. She chanted, " Take the pain away and send it to me! Mellifluous!"

Suddenly the pain the group had suffered was slowly diminishing. The energy of nerves flowed from them to Selene. Erza could feel it in the air.

"Thanks Selene, but why didn't you use it earlier?" Lucy got up and dusted her legs off. "Selene?"

She was standing like a statue.

"Hey is something wrong? Selene!" Lucy was about to put her hand on her shoulders, but Erza cut her off.

"Don't touch her." She whispered.

"What? Why?" Lucy looked at Erza like she was crazy.

"Didn't you hear her chanting? She said 'take the pain away- send it to me.' That pain you endured, is just a fraction of what she's going through right now."

"I don't get it. Why would she be hurting?" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck.

"That spell takes the energy from your nerves to hers. In other words, she's feeling the pain you've got times four!"

"The purple magic is still surrounding us, that means we still are going to get stronger, but she's taking the hit for us." Wendy stood up and looked at Selene, almost giving her pity.

She stood still, not moving an inch. The pain coursed through her body, pumping though every nerve it could. Yet, Selene did not scream, she did not flinch. She only stood like a frozen statue. She may not have acted like it, but in her golden eyes, Erza could see the little girl screaming and crying at the torturing pain.

**SELENE/POV**

After I casted that spell, I could feel the pain they were suffering from go to my nerves. It was like a jabbing pain on my skin, it hurt so bad I couldn't move a muscle.

I was so glad that Erza stopped Lucy from trying to make me move. If she did touch me, I would've probably shrieked in pain. Erza saw the relief in my eyes when she explained to the rest of the group what I was going through.

I don't know how, but she knew exactly what was happening, just from hearing me chanting.

Honestly, I could care less if I got hurt or felt pain, I would just be glad I helped my friends, my family.

**NORMAL/POV**

"Well, we'll be taking our leave now, we'll watch you at the GMG's from afar. Good Luck." Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear left the room leaving only the Fairy Tail mages.

Erza examined the girl a little further, she was still in pain. Knowing that she couldn't go back to the other room, Erza asked Lucy and Wendy if she could stay the night in her room instead of theirs.

"Gray, go sleep with the girls just for the night. I'll let Selene sleep in your bed since it's gonna hurt her pretty bad to take her across the hall. She's already in a lot of pain. So if that's okay with you Lucy."

"Hold on, why does Gray have to sleep in their room?" Natsu shouted at Erza.

"Why? Is it that you want to sleep in her room?" Erza gave a grin.

Natsu looked away, "It's just that I don't think a stripper should sleep in a girl's room."

"Well it's better than having you crawl into Lucy's bed." Erza countered.

"You liiiiiiiiiike her." Happy teased.

"Shut up Happy!"

Lucy giggled, hiding her slightly blushing face, "Of course. I don't want my cousin to suffer too much for us. I'll get her clothes so she can change for the night." Lucy walked out and returned a minute later holding a neatly folded stack of a t-shirt and shorts.

"Here you go." Lucy handed the clothes to Erza.

"It's best to go to sleep now. It's getting pretty late now that I think about it." She looked out the window before taking Selene to the small bathroom.

Lucy and Wendy returned to their room, followed by Gray who traded rooms with Selene for the night.

Erza helped Selene get dressed, being careful not to make her pain worse than it already was. When Selene was in her night clothing, Erza picked her up gently. Selene actually moved a bit, but it was just her flinching again.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Natsu was already passed out in his own bed.

She carefully laid her in Gray's bed. Selene's faced scrunched up at the pain, but soon relaxed as it died down a little.

Erza thought to herself. "She's strong just like you Lucy."

* * *

"Morning everyone! Pack your bags and get ready! We're leaving in half an hour." Erza reminded the group of wizards.

"Ugh do we have to go by train? I'm getting sick just by thinking about it." Natsu's face started to go purple.

"Why don't I just teleport us home?" Selene walked out into the hall in her normal outfit, over the pain from the night before.

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot. You can teleport to places you've been before." Lucy smiled.

"Wait you can teleport?" Gray jumped in surprise.

Selene hummed a yes.

"But only to places you've been before." Erza repeated.

Lucy nodded, " That's how we came home from our first mission with Selene."

"Can we please teleport? I don't want to go on a train." Natsu pleaded Erza.

"Okay, but let me return the room keys first." Erza went downstairs to the lobby.

"Yes! No train!" Cheered Natsu who was no longer purple.

They headed downstairs with their bags and met Erza at the doors of the hotel.

"Okay Selene, do your thing." Lucy put her hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and with a snap of her fingers, they turned into mist and traveled to the front doors of the guild.

When Gray, Erza, and Wendy turned into a misty substance, they were shocked. None of them had ever felt so light. Before they knew it, they arrive at the entrance of Fairy Tail.

"We're here guys!" Selene greeted as she busted through the guild doors.

"Oh hello? How was training?" Mira asked while picking up a few plates off tables.

"It was wierd, but good." Selene jumped onto one of the stools at the bar.

"Hey Lu-chan! Guess how much stronger I've gotten!" Levy waved to the blonde.

"A lot knowing you." Lucy smiled and waved back.

"Hey Salamander." Natsu looked behind him and saw that Gajeel was standing tall and proud with a grin on his face. "When this blows over, I wanna fight you."

"Deal."Natsu smirked. "But I ain't holding back."

"Me neither."

Selene leaned her head slightly to the right, "Mira, do they always want to fight or something?"

"Pretty much, but it's entertaining though."

Selene sweatdropped, "Well at least I can knock those two out if they mess with me."

"I heard that Selene! I wanna rematch!" Natsu looked at Selene, throwing his fists in the air.

"Hold on a sec, Gajeel. Where did you disappear to after I kicked Natsu's butt?"

Gajeel was silent.

"He wimped out." Levy rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh come on shrimp, I thought you wouldn't tell anybody!" His rough voice made Levy jump a little bit.

"What she deserves an explanation! You did leave her hanging sorta." Levy shot back.

"Enough bickering children." Master Makarov walked out of his office. "It's time to announce who gets to participate in the GMG's."

The guild silenced as they waited for the master to finish.

"The ones who will represent us this year are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, and Selene Dargon."

"Aww man, I wanted to get picked. Not very man." Elfman whined.

"It's okay big brother." Lisanna patted Elfman on the back.

"Make me proud my children."

"We will!" They shouted.

"Also, I want to see Gajeel, Mira, Juvia, Cana, and Laxus in my office."

"Eh?" Gajeel paused chewing on random pieces of metal and walked up the other the master called up.

They were up there for a few minutes and came down grinning.

"What's with the sly faces?" Natsu noticed.

"It's none of your beeswax." Gajeel went back to eating iron in the corner.

Master waltzed back out, "We're leaving today to go to Crocus. Pack your bags and meet here in three hours."

All of the member left to get their things.

**LUCY/POV**

"Hey Selene? Did you get everything? Clothes, snacks, and what not?" I asked grabbing enough clothes for me to last a week.

"Yep, plus some extra stuff in case we get bored on the train ride." Selene dumped some more stuff into our suitcase.

"Natsu said he'll meet at the front of the complex. Is he there?"

Selene looked out the window and hummed a yes. "They're here." She waved to them, signaling that we'll be down in a moment.

"You done yet?"

"Just finished." I said, zipping up the suitcase.

"Alright, let's get going!" Selene opened the door and pulled me out the door, dragging me and the luggage.


	9. Chapter 9: Back Home

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story and one of the main characters.**

**CHAPTER 9: Back Home**

**NORMAL/POV**

The group of four, including Happy, made their way back to the guild.

Everyone was standing at the doors with their luggage. Erza's extreme over packing left Selene dumbfounded.

She tugged on Lucy's shirt, "Does she really need all that, including that weird dragon costume?"

"I don't know, but she always packs like that." Lucy patted Selene's head.

"Always!? We're only going for a week!"

"Well you never know." Erza came from behind, making her jump just a little bit.

"Anyways, let's get going. The faster we get there, the more time we'll have to explore."

Erza waved to all the members, "Hey guys! The ride is almost here, get your things."

The people hustled around, getting their luggage for the trip to Crocus.

A bus zipped up to the front of the guild's arch. As the doors opened, Master Makarov was seated in the driver's seat, holding onto the steering wheel. "Come on in children, let's get going!"

One by one each mage hopped onto the bus and into one of the comfy bus seats.

Natsu was the last to go on, so Selene could cast the "Matte Troia" spell on him.

Eventually the bus was loaded with about a hundred excited mages that can't wait to take back the title as "Fiore's Number One Magic Guild."

Makarov put the bus in drive and they were off to Crocus.

* * *

"Hey Lucy, wake up we're here." Selene gently shook Lucy's shoulder. She sleepily opened her eyes and yawned. After rubbing her eyes, Lucy peeked out the window.

Outside the bus, was a city full of life. There was tons of people gathered around large building, probably to see the tournament.

Lucy grabbed their things as they both jumped off the bus.

"Hey Lucy, I'm going to grabbed a quick snack to eat okay?"

"Okay Selene, but you know the way back to the hotel right?"

"Yup, the HoneyBone Inn. I'll be back in five minutes tops!"

The two girls waved to each other as Selene jogged to the nearest cafe she could find and disappeared in the large crowd.

Lucy walked over to Natsu, who stood behind Erza.

"Hey Luce, where's Selene?"

"Oh she just went to get something to eat, she'll be back, no worries. But Happy, she hasn't gotten too far, so can you just watch her from afar for me?"

The blue exceed stood up on Natsu's travel pack and extended his magical wings. "No problemo, which way did she go?"

Lucy pointed to her right. "She went that way, down the street."

"Aye." Happy saluted and flew off towards Selene.

* * *

Happy found a small marketplace that had many new and mouth-watering aromas, but he needed to stay focused. It had been well over ten minutes now and he hasn't even seen a trace of Selene. Suddenly, a flash of a bright light caught his attention. It came from an alleyway beside the market. He flew towards it, then he immediately smelt the familiar yet strange ember scent. When he arrived at the dark alleyway, he noticed a figure laying on the ground. As he moved closer, the body became a little more visible. It was covered it cuts and bruises along with tattered clothing, but that black hair. That long black hair tied up in that dirty white bow. Happy covered his mouth with his paws.

"Selene?"

He inched closer, there was no way Selene would've ended up like this, she was exceptionally strong, and not to mention that she was pretty clever too. Happy took his shaky paws and tried to wake her up.

"Hey Selene, can you hear me? Selene?"

No use. She was out cold. Happy turned her on her back, revealing a large gash on her side. It was not bleeding, but it was fresh just from the smell.

"Don't worry Selene. We'll save you."

Happy grabbed her and flew back towards the hotel.

**LUCY/POV**

I was beginning to worry. Neither Happy, nor Selene has come back yet, and it's been over ten minutes already. I walked out the lobby doors and Natsu followed me, probably worried about his little buddy. I glanced left and right, the streets weren't as crowded as before, so I could get a better look.

Natsu tapped my shoulder, " Lucy, they're up there." His surprised tone made me curious.

As I leaned my head back, a horror filled my vision. A blue cat with a battered girl dangling in his arms.

"Selene!" My voice alerted Erza, Gray, and Wendy, who busted through the doors in seconds.

Happy slowly descended and laid the beaten girl on the ground.

"What happened?!" I rushed to Selene's side, grabbing her hand. It was cold, as if her energy was about to drain out.

"I don't know. I was hovering over the market place, then a flash of light came from and alleyway. When I checked to see what it was, I found Selene on the ground like this." Happy started to sniffle as small tears form on the corners of his eyes.

"Whatever it is, we'll need to worry about that later. She's unconscious and the damage looks like it's gotten to her." Erza stated and ran back inside. "Natsu, carry her in, I'll let Master know."

Natsu nodded and gently picked her up, bridal style. Her head fell back, as he carried her lifeless body into the hotel. I clutched her hand tightly.

We busted through the doors, from the looks of the other guildmates, they knew it was serious.

"This way." Erza's head popped out of one of the rooms.

Natsu and I quickly sprinted to the room. Inside was Master and Porlyusica sitting beside a hospital bed. He gently laid her down as I let go of her frail, cold hand.

Porlyusica then stood up and examined Selene's body that was covered with so many very painful looking injuries. She turned and looked towards us, "So you two don't know how this happened." We shook our heads. "Well, by the looks of this, she can't compete in the games. She's taken too much damage and needs to have plenty of time to recover. She'll be fine, but her condition is a little unstable right now."

"So who's gonna take her place?" Natsu glanced at Master.

"Wendy will take over. Lucy can you please go tell the rest of them this news."

"Yes sir." I bowed and jogged to the door.

When I opened it, several eyes went my direction.

"So how is she?" Gray questioned, getting up from his seat.

"Her condition is okay, but she's unable to compete. Master said Wendy would take her place"

I glanced over to Wendy and her white exceed Carla.

"Okay, I'll do it." She replied.

I nodded and went back into the room.

By then, Porlyusica had already bandaged and treated most of her wounds. Selene's arms and legs were wrapped and her gash on her side was covered by a pad that soaked up some of the blood from when she cleaned it. Her face had a couple of small bandages covering the cuts.

The only question left is _'how did this happen?'_

* * *

**SELENE/POV**

"I'll be back in five minutes tops!" I waved my hand at Lucy.

I was running all towards the smell of yummy food. The aromas were breath-taking, it made my mouth water just from thinking about it. Then something caught my eye, a small glow coming from behind the marketplace I was in. I walked to the alleyway, but nothing was there. I took a little time to search around the area, suddenly my body started glowing and disappearing. I had no idea what was happening, but whatever it was, it felt so familiar, like I was being teleported.

Then everything went black. When I woke up, the dim lights made it hard for me to realize where I was. The scent. This scent was too familiar. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could see I was surrounded by bars and walls.

It couldn't be. There was no way I've could've gotten back.

_'The Dragon Realm. But why was I in a prison cell in the dungeon?'_

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You're awake I see."

I turned around, and saw a pair of large golden eyes stare at me.

"M-mom?"


	10. Chapter 10: The Sad Truth

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story and one of the main characters.**

**CHAPTER 10: The Sad Truth**

**SELENE/POV**

"Mom?"

The pair of large golden eyes lit up in the dim light of the hallway of cells.

"Why am I back here? You told me I couldn't go back!" My voice echoed through the bare hall's darkness.

"Child." She said coldly. "I have a reason to make you come back here. Now don't make me waste another breath talking to you, now come with me." With a jingle of keys and the creak of metal, my mother opened the cell door. She jerked my arm, forcing me off of the dirty cobblestone floor.

I stumbled behind her, trying to get use to the sudden change.

She was wearing some silver fitting armour that had a metallic skirt that went down to her knees. She hasn't changed much from when I last saw her one year ago, except that she chopped off some of her pitch black hair and tied it to the back of her head.

After what seemed like hour of being dragged by my own mother, I was thrown into a strange room.

"Mom? Mom!" I cried as the iron barricaded door slammed shut. The oddly marked walls and small space scared me a little. I had no clue what her motives were, but they seemed to be involved with me.

Taking in a deep breath, I examined the strange writing that surrounded me. It was so foreign, the symbols just don't seem to be any part of a language I have heard of. After briefly inspecting the characters, I did not come to a conclusion. It was simply just too much out of my range in knowledge.

The door reopened. My mother was standing at the opening, her straight bangs shielding both of her eyes.

"Do you know why you are here? Dragon Princess?" Her voice was just as cold as before.

I stuttered, "N-no I don't have a clue! The thing is, I don't get why you want me back!"

"Shut it runt." I shivered out of fear. My back pressed against the wall. She held onto my chin and glared into my eyes.

She leaned inwards, her mouth to my ear. "You are just a mere phony."

"Phony?" My eyes widened.

"You may be the princess, but you were never able to possess such magic power. That match you had between you and Igneel's son, was never a real victory. And that battle during your first job, it was the same."

"I-I don't believe you! You've always deceived me! Never giving me a break!" Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes.

"Do you remember when you first arrived at the guild? When you fainted?"

I paused, as all the events replayed in my head.

_'It was almost indescribable. It felt like I had been pierced several times in every part of my body. I clutched my stomach because it seemed to be the core of my suffering. I couldn't help but scream in agony as I fell to the ground with a loud thud. Yells of confusion and worry bursted out loud, but that soon faded away when I blacked out, leaving my small body cold.'_

"The lacrima I've implanted in you seemed to have taken effect on your health."

"Lacrima?"

She nodded in reply, "I needed at least one heir to the throne at that time since your father hassled me so much to do so."

"But now that he's passed along with the Heartfilia's, I can take over! The powers! The dragons!"

She unsheathed her hidden katana, I flinched at the sound.

With a single swing, she struck my side. I gasped and screamed in pain.

The wound began to glow, releasing such powerful magic that the light was nearly blinding.

I began to cough violently, already feeling weak from the bleeding.

But my pain was not enough for my blood thirsty mother, who cracked out a whip. One lash after the other, you could clearly tell she enjoyed the agonizing pain I went through. Cuts and bruises formed in my flesh. When she was done with me, the tears I shed stained my face as my blood covered my torn clothing.

The last words I heard was what I feared the most, "You are completely powerless, your eyes prove it. Those ungodly eyes you were born with. Now I know you can't protect your cousin. Lucy Heartfilia. Go back to the earthlands, runt!"

It was all black after that.

* * *

**NORMAL/POV**

Lucy sighed depressingly, carefully examining her cousin that had laid in bed for a day now.

Slowly Selene was healing, but by the time the games would end, she would still be in no shape to get up.

The solemn eyes that lay upon her were always pitiful. A young girl, always getting hurt by the unknown.

_'Why does it always have to be her?'_ Lucy looked over the girl once more before ending her visit for the last time before daylight was out.

Lucy let out a deep breath as she left the room for the rest of the group.

One by one, visitors came and go. The nightfall took over the bright blue sky.

"The games are beginning tomorrow." Erza stated. "Be sure to do your best. And don't push too hard."

They group nodded silently.

"But I want you guys to stay up 'til midnight alright?"

"Why?" Natsu questioned, scratching his head.

"I just have a feeling something's gonna happen. But nothing bad."

"Okay then, I'm fine with that. I don't think any of us can even sleep at all right now." Gray tried to brighten up the mood, but his attempt pretty much made it worse.

Hours of little chatting passed by.

Lucy walked out onto the balcony, staring out at the stars that shined ever so brightly in the late night sky. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Erza was alert and ran out onto the balcony with Lucy.

"Just as I suspected." She mumbled to herself.

Gray and the two dragonslayers followed.

The hotels all around Crocus were being lifted off the ground. A large lacrima screen appeared.

"Welcome everyone to the elimination round! Kabo!" A creature with a pumpkin like head with a witch outfit on started announcing to the astonished wizards all over town.

"Elimination round? We were never informed of anything like this!" Lucy turned to Erza, hoping for an answer.

"The rules are simple." A large cube that looked like a confusing mess of materials appeared from thin air. "Everyone will enter this maze, the first eight teams who make it to the end will continue in the first day of the Grand Magic Games. Your teams and three hundred others will be competing this year for the top eight." Stairs extended to the balconies of the many hotels all over the city. "Good Luck!"

As one of the staircases reached the Fairy Tail's hotel, they all looked at each other and nodded, all with the same thoughts.

_'We will win. For our guild. For our comrades. For Selene.'_

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. Please fav, follow, and review._**


	11. Chapter 11: Elimination Round

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story and one of the main characters.**

**CHAPTER 11: Elimination Round**

**NORMAL/POV**

The flow bright stairs reached the balcony of the Fairy Tail hotel. Hand in hand, the group of Fairy Tail mages took their first steps for their way back to the top.

Lucy looked left and right, "Don't you think that it's a little suspicious that there are over three hundred teams? There's not even that many guild's in Fiore."

"I agree. It does seem a little odd that there are so many, but we'll just have to some out on top." Erza's face flushed with full seriousness.

"Hey, I just realized something."

"What is it Natsu-san?" Wendy replied.

"That giant cube thing... is a vehicle isn't it?"

The rest of the group sweatdropped, still running up the stairway.

"But the thing is, I don't feel sick" The others gave off a sigh of relief.

Lucy put her hand on her chin, "Maybe they put a spell on it so that all of the teams have an equal chance of winning?"

"Probably the best explanation we got." Gray said.

They reached the giant mess of mazes and pathways.

"Hey Natsu. Can you spell the exit?" Erza asked, taking quick glances around her.

"No. There are too many new ones that the exit just blends in with them."

"Shit. Well that option's out."

"Oh I know?"

"What is it Lucy?" Erza turned towards the blonde.

"Let make a map of everywhere we go so we don't get lost." Lucy pulled out a pen and paper.

"That's a good idea. Let's use it."

Lucy nodded at Erza in reply.

"Which way are we going to go Erza-san." Wendy looked up at their leader.

"Hmm." Erza place her hands on her hips. "Let's go that way."

They group followed happily.

"No, this way."

"Over here!"

"Down there."

Back and forth, the Fairy wizards scampered around, left, right, and even upside down. Lucy did her best to scribble down the route as they went. Suddenly the ground beneath them began to rumble.

"What the! Is this thing rotating?!" Lucy slipped and grabbed onto the ledge.

"Everybody hold on tight!" Erza caught Wendy who was about to fall out of the maze.

Gray and Natsu held on as the movement came to a stop. Pulling each other up to solid ground, they looked towards the town.

"Look at how many people fell out!" Lucy pointed.

From outside the cube, the teams who had fallen looked like glitter shining from the dim moonlight.

The lacrima screen revealed the pumpkin mascot once again. "Haha that's a surprise indeed, kabo! This is no ordinary maze. At certain times, this entire cube will rotate completely, shaking out all the unnecessary teams that will not make it to the end. Kabo. Those who remain, continue to the exit!" The screen disappeared, leaving the group of fairies even more confused than they were before.

"Great. Now what." Gray's pouting was interrupted by another team.

"Hey! You're the fairies aren't ya'. We ain't letting no bug beat us."

"Those are the guys from Twilight Ogre!" Natsu's fist tightened. "Oh yeah? Come and get us."

Natsu turned to Wendy as the Twilight team readied for battle.

Both dragonslayers leaped into the air.

_**SKY DRAGON!**_

_**FIRE DRAGON!**_

_**ROAR!**_

Two spirals of wind and fire speed towards the Ogres. In perfect unison, the two magics formed into a single attack as it swept Twilight Ogre right off the maze.

"Well that was easier than expected." Lucy looked at the two dragons before a piece of paper flew into her hand. "Hey guys. This is a map of part of the maze."

All of the fairies gathered around the blonde.

"Lucy-san, if we can get enough maps and piece them together. Do you think that we find the exit that way?" Wendy tilted her head up at Lucy.

"That's a great idea! Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy... You up for it?"

"Heck Yeah!" The group of fairy mages high fived each other.

One by one the group of wizards knocked out the other teams, collecting their slips of paper.

_**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**_

_**ICE MAKE! LANCE!**_

_**SKY DRAGON ROAR!**_

_**HEAVEN'S WHEEL! CIRCLE SWORD!**_

Lucy did her best to connect the missing fragments to make a detailed map for the exit. After moments of more scribbling, Lucy was able to make the best map possible for the giant cube of puzzling mazes.

Erza took a break from all the fighting, "So Lucy? Where do you think the exit may be?"

Natsu took a glance at the papers Lucy was holding, "What is this even supposed to mean? I know it's a map, but it looks like nothing but a bunch of squiggly lines."

"Well if you let me explain for once, I can tell you." Lucy gave a small huff, "Anyways, If you look at all the pieces, they have one thing in common. There's always a piece missing around the center of this maze, and from where we entered and traveled, the exit should be located west of here."

"Dang, didn't know you do that from looking at a couple of poorly drawn maps."

"Well Natsu! You could probably do that if you tried using your brain for once!"

"But Lucy-san, how do you know which way is west?"

Lucy smirked, "It's no problem. I've got a key for that." Lucy pulled out one of her silver keys _(I do realize that I accidentally said bronze keys in a previous chapter)_

_**OPEN! GATE OF THE COMPASS! PYXIS!**_

With a poof of smoke, a red bird with a compass on its head appeared in front of Lucy.

"Pyxis can you point us west?" The little red bird nodded at Lucy's command. The dial on its head began spinning, it paused in the direction left of the group.

"Thanks Pyxis. Make sure you guys keep up!" Lucy rushed off to the pathway on her left, followed by the rest of the team. Up and down stairways, running across curved paths, jumping on floating bits of land, the fairies were in seeing distance of the exit.

"It's over there Lucy-san!" Wendy pointed to the exit.

"For an elimination game, the exit is all happy go lucky as hell. I mean seriously, what kind of serious game has this all bright and colorful when the rest of this place is all boring and stuff." Gray stared at their key to the top.

"Who cares! We've found the exit!" Natsu cheered.

Without even realizing it, out of excitement, the team ran to their heart's content towards their final chance of glory. They arrived at the large arch like doors. The blinking light of the sign the read_ 'exit'_ was as bright as day.

A mini lacrima projection appeared in front of the group of wizards. "Welcome to the exit, kabo! You've made it past the elimination round, congratulations kabo!"

"Yeah yeah, what place were we in?" Natsu said, only curious about their current standing.

"Fairy Tail's team... Came in 8th place, the last to pass."

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Well, at least we made it in time." Gray sighed in disappointment as the mages walked through the door.

**SELENE/POV**

I woke up, covered in bandages as the scent of copper lingered on me. I figured that I had been found like this and had been cared for. I glanced around the room. This place had a familiar scent, like the hotel I was supposed to be at. I tried to sit up in the bed, distorted and confused, I heard a voice from the side of the bed.

"How are you doing child?" The master sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Um okay I guess, what happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same." He answered.

Then I remembered everything. Every little detail, the katana, the whip, and my mother's words._ 'You're powerless.'_ Before I knew it, tears were trickling down my bandaged cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" His face showed even more concern.

"It's... it's what happened. I remember." I coughed a little with my raspy voice.

"Go on. When you're ready." Master looked patiently at me, waiting for my story.

"When I was in the marketplace, I saw a light in the alleyway beside it, so in my nature, I decided to investigate it. When I was there, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until I started glowing, turns out I got teleported."

"To where?" He asked.

"Back to the Dragon Realm." More tears started flowing from my eyes. "It...It was my mom!"

"No need to say any more, child. I've gotten more than enough information." Master put his hand firmly on my shoulder. I nodded in agreement, but there was way more to say.

"But there's something I should also tell you." I removed my black and fiery red bangs that shielded my right eye. His expression showed his surprise, but he was able to regain his composure. "I can't use magic anymore, it was all a lie, a dumb, hurtful lie. I was weak from the start, I couldn't use magic even if I wanted to." I pointed to the side of my body that had been deeply cut with the cold blade. "My mother had implanted an elemental lacrima in me. This boosted my strength, too. When I was a baby, my body couldn't contain any amount of magic power. My right eye is proof of this, and there had to be an heir for the throne. But last year, I was banished to the Earthlands, being unable to go back my origin."

I looked at Master as he nodded, ready for me to continue.

I took in a deep breath. "My mother said something about taking out all of the relations to the Dragon Royalty. Cole Dargon, my father had been sick since I left and deceased by the time I got teleported. Jude and Layla Heartfilia are both dead. I am too weak to redeem the throne."

His eyes widened, "So that means..."

"Yes." I finished his sentence. "Lucy, the last bloodline of the Heartfilias, is going to be targeted next. I don't know how or when she'll make her move, but the event will be inevitable."

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took so long. Hope this is okay. I've got some good plans for future chapters. Please fav, follow, and review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Stuck, but not Trapped

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story and one of the main characters.**

**CHAPTER 12: Stuck, but not Trapped**

**NORMAL/POV**

"It's almost time, you know that?" A deep voice is replied with a girlie one.

"Yes, I understand. The first day of the Grand Magic Games are beginning tomorrow."

"You know that the amount of magic energy with be enough to power the eclipse gates, the portal to another world. After all this time, we will finally get our revenge." A man, standing tall in armour, talked to the girl with green hair.

"I know Arcadios, I want it just as much, but we must be patient." The girl muttered.

"Understood, Princess Hisui." The man in armour named Arcadios left, leaving the Princess sitting at her window sill.

_'That woman. She told me I can do it. As the next in line of the Fiore name, I, Princess Hisui E. Fiore will stop Acnologia's attack at the GMG's.'_

* * *

The group of fairies teleported to the foyer of the Honey Bone Inn.

"That elimination round was weird." Lucy sighed.

"Yeah no kidding, pulling all those tricks on us, and we ended up getting eighth place? This blows."

"At least we made it in Gray-san." Wendy tried to reassure the ice make wizard.

"Barely." He muttered to himself, putting his hand on his cheek as he slumped into one of the lobby seats.

"Hey Luce, where are ya' going?" Natsu glanced at the blonde, who seemed a little anxious.

"I'm going to check up on Selene. Wanna come with?" Lucy's question was replied with four nodding heads.

Lucy, followed by the other four mages walked to the infirmary. The blonde gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." The master lowly answered.

Lucy slowly pushed as the door creaked open, revealing Master Makarov sitting by Lucy's cousin, who's fast asleep in bed.

"How is she?" Lucy whispered to the Master.

"Her condition is still a little shaky but stable. She's making a surprisingly quick recovery than we had predicted." Makarov explained.

"That's nice." A small smile formed in the corners of Lucy's mouth.

"You kids should go get some rest, the first day of the GMG's is tomorrow."

The fairies all nodded and walked out of the infirmary room.

"Erza." Makarov whispered enough for the requip mage to hear.

"Yes Master?" Erza refrained from leaving with the others.

"I need to warn you of something. Whenever it comes be prepared."

"Do you know what kind of danger it is?" Erza asked in a concerned voice.

"Lucy Heartfilia, is in grave danger, just be ready when the time comes. Please don't tell anyone else or it will cause panic."

"Understood." She whispered as she exited the door.

_'Could this be related to what Jellal was talking about?'_

_'Lucy is in danger.'_

The fire dragonslayer turned his head to the blonde.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked the fire mage.

Out of impulse, he grabbed her wrist. "N-Natsu?!"

"Can I stay in your room?"

"Huh?" Lucy's cheeks blushed a light pink. "W-Why?"

"Just cause."

The ice make mage, sky dragonslayer, and exceeds stared at the scene, jaws nearly touching the floor. Before they knew it, the two wizards were out of their sight and in the hotel room.

"What just happened?" Wendy blinked out of her trance.

"You don't think-" Gray was cut off by Happy.

"They LoOoOoOve each other."

"Uh I don't think that's the case." Carla sweatdropped.

"I think so, he's too dense to understand anything like romance. Plus, he had a little bit of worried in his voice. What could that mean?" Gray crossed his arms.

**CARLA/POV**

Once Gray ended his sentence, I paused.

My eyes widened in shock as sweat formed on my face.

_'A woman in armour with hair as deep as the sea and dark as the night... A beam, even far more darker than her hair... And bright crimson blood.'_

"Is everything okay Carla?" Wendy's voice snapped me out of my vision.

"Y-Yeah I'm alright. Let's just get some rest for the night. Tomorrow's the big day."

**LUCY/POV**

After Natsu pulled me into my room, I couldn't help but feel embarassed at his actions.

"Seriously though, why do you want to stay in my room?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Like I said, just cause."

"That doesn't give me an explanation!" I put a pout on my face.

He gave me an unamused face.

I lost the staring contest.

"Fine, but you sleep in a different bed, alright."

"Fine with me." Natsu jumped straight into the bed beside mine.

I sighed as I walked into the bathroom. After changing into my pajamas, I left the bathroom to find Natsu already snoring.

I giggled at his sleeping face and laid down in my sheets. Curling into a ball, I fell soundly asleep.

**SELENE/POV**

My eyes fought my tiredness and opened to the sunlight that shined on my face. My head turned to the clock on the wall.

"Crap! It's almost time for the GMG's to start. I don't want to miss the first day!"

I pushed my bandage covered body into a sitting position on the infirmary bed. Then I heard the door creak open.

"Child, I'm afraid you can't go see the GMG's in person, it's far too early for you to be walking on your feet."

Porlyusica stood in front of me. For some odd reason, she smells like one of the dragons I trained with, but I can't remember which one.

"Then how am I suppose to give some support to our team members?" I asked her anxiously.

"Like I said you can't go see them in person, that's why your Master wanted me to give you this."

She handed me a lacrima of some sort.

"What's a lacrima going to do?"

"Just look into it and you'll see."

My eye brow raised as I did as I was told. Suddenly, an image of the Master appeared.

"Hello child!"

"Woah, is this like some communication lacrima?" I questioned.

"Yep and you can watch the games from there at the hotel." Levi stood at Master's side.

"You guys are amazing." I smiled. They replied with a supporting thumbs up.

"Hey look! They're going to announce the teams!" Levi pointed to the main part of Domus Flau, above the center of the stadium had a projection of the GMG's mascot.

"Welcome to the first day of the Grand Magic Games, kabo!"

The stands roared with cheering fans, each supporting the different guilds.

"Today's commentors are former council member Yajima, Chapita Lola, and our special guest, from Blue Pegasus, Jenny Realight. Now then, kabo! Let's introduce the eight teams competing this year!"

**NORMAL/POV**

"Isn't this exciting!" Romeo nearly jumped off the side of Fairy Tail's viewing area.

"It's definitely a sight to say the least." Lisanna glanced around to see tons of roaring fans, waving flags with different insignias on them.

The mascot's projection was replaced with a leaderboard.

"In eighth place! After seven years of mysteriously disappearing, will they make a comeback? With powers from seven years ago, I give you, Fairy Tail!"

A gate along the border of Domus Flau opened in the arena. Slowing rising, five shadowy figures step out onto the playing field.

The crowd's cheers fell silent as the rest of Fairy Tail roared with excitement. But eventually the once cheering fans booed with hate for the fairies.

"Get lost Fairy Tail!"

"You ain't number one anymore."

"No fairies should even qualify in this tournament."

Standing tall and proud, the five once loved wizards ignored the the cruel comments about them. Like there was a barricade in front of them, protecting from them everything but the confidence that kept their feet on the arena's ground.

"Now, in seventh place, Quatro Cerberus!"

The waving of flags and cheers increased, five grinning guys walked out waving around.

"In sixth place, Mermaid Heel!"

Five women stepped into the light. "An all women guild shouldn't be underestimated."

"In fifth place, Blue Pegasus!"

Ichiya along with his crew and someone in a bunny suit walked onto the arena as well. "This parfume is - Men."

Erza's blood went stone cold, she shuddered.

"Erza are you okay?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"In fourth place, Lamia Scale!"

"No way, they're here too?!" Gray's jaw dropped slightly.

"Nice to see ya' again Gray. Long time no see." A young man with silvery white hair strutted up to the raven haired ice make wizard.

"Hey it's Lyon, and isn't that Jura? One of the ten wizard saints?" Lucy looked at the tall, well-built man.

"Nice to see you guys."

"Hey look, it's eyebrows!" Natsu pointed to another member of Lamia Scale.

"Jeez! After seven years, you still call me that!"

"In third place, Raven Tail!"

Master Makarov slammed his fist onto the edge of his seat. "Why the hell are they here! This is a competition for official guilds only!"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but who's Raven Tail?" Selene's voice poked through the communication lacrima.

Lisanna tapped Master on his shoulder. "I've heard that Raven Tail has become an official guild recently, so that explains that. And Selene, Raven Tail is a dark guild that has trouble Fairy Tail for a while, even before we disappeared. Their master is Ivan Dreyar."

"No way. So someone related to our master is evil?"

"Yep, that the jist of it, surprising, we know."

"In second place, FAIRY TAIL B!"

"Wait, WHAT?" The five fairies shouted in unison, followed with the echoes of the crowd.

"GiHi, surprised ain't ya' Salamander." Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Laxus, and Mirajane joined with the other five Fairy Tail members.

"We have two teams?" Selene questioned in shock.

"Yep, it's the new set of rules for this year, every guild can have two teams entered in the tournament."

"I see."

"Ahh, Juvia is glad that Gray-sama made it to the GMG's." The rainwoman fangirled.

Meanwhile, Lyon stared at Juvia, hearts in his eyes. 'Is this what they call-'

"Love at first sight?!" Lyon picked up Juvia.

"E-eh?"

"Not so fast Lyon!" Within seconds, Gray had Juvia in his arms, she passed out from the gesture.

"I ain't letting someone like you get your hands on one of my guildmates."

The matchmaking demon squealed with joy.

"And in first, the strongest guild in all of Fiore! Sabertooth!" With that last announcement, almost all of the spectators jumped out of their seats.

The last team walked to the middle of all the attention.

"After all these years will Fairy Tail be able to become number one again? Or will Sabertooth and their twin dragons stay at the top! Kabo!"

"Did he just say, twin dragons?" Natsu put his attention to two young men, one with short blonde hair, the other with slightly longer black hair. Their scents, mixed with dragon and human, they were the twin dragons of Sabertooth.

_'Natsu.'_

_'Gajeel.'_

_'We will surpass you.'_


End file.
